Broken Angels
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Daisuke catches Riku cheating on him. Heartbroken, he runs as far as he can. When he stops to rest, he comes upon a girl who seems to be in pain. She looks like another angel. DaixOC DarkxOC Discontinued
1. Prologue

Summary- Daisuke catches Riku cheating on him. Heartbroken, he runs as far as he can. When he stops to rest, he comes upon a girl who seems to be in pain. She looks like another angel….

Rated: T

Author: Darkest Alchemist

Note: I've only just started reading the manga and watching the anime, please give me a break! '-.-

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does._

_Broken Angels_

Prologue

_For about two years, I've been with the girl of my dreams… Riku Harada…. I used to like her twin sister, Risa—but that was before Dark._

_Two years ago, Dark was part of me, and I was part of him. We were the same, yet, different people. He shared a body with me to steal valuables from the Hikari family. They were art works made by the family that ended up in various places (museums mostly)._

_Dark and I liked the Harada twins. At first, I liked Risa and he liked Riku. Then, something happened and I fell in love with her. I knew Risa loved Dark. Unfortunately, Dark still loved Riku. _

_Confusing, I know._

_When Dark left my body, Riku and I became closer. Risa and Satoshi started dating too (dunno how that happened). They seem happy together._

_Satoshi Hiwatari had the same curse as me, only, his alter-ego was different. Krad wanted me, Dark, and the rest of my family dead. Krad, as Dark had once said, "Looks like and angel, but thinks like a devil."_

_Anyway, enough about my life… on with the story!_

_Oh, and my name…?_

Sixteen-year-old Daisuke Niwa was walking to Riku and Risa Harada's home, holding a bouquet of flowers. They were Riku's favorite, roses (red and white), baby's breath, and lilies. Today was their two year anniversary of being together and Daisuke wanted to do something special for it. He was planning to take her to a moon light and candle diner by the docks, looking out upon the dark blue sea.

He knocked on the door and Risa answered.

"Daisuke!" she exclaimed in her normal, happy tune. She looked down at the flowers in Daisuke's hand. "Today's you're anniversary, isn't it?"

A light blush crept across Daisuke's cheeks as he nodded.

"Come in." she pushed the door wiser to let him in.

"Thanks Risa." Daisuke said as he walked in.

Risa led Daisuke to Riku's room on the second floor. As they neared it, Daisuke could swear he heard giggling. Risa knocked on the door to forewarn her sister she was entering.

"Riku, your future hubby is he—" she froze mid-sentence at the sight she saw. Daisuke couldn't believe his eyes.

Sitting on Riku's bed was a strange boy; sitting on his lap was Riku. Riku looked horrified at the site of the two, and the boy, who looked thoroughly surprised, froze with his lips on Riku's cheek.

I hope you guys like it. This is only a prologue, so it's not that long.

D.A.

-DNA & FMA & HP Fanatic 4Eva


	2. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does._

_Broken Angels_

Heartbreak

At the site, Daisuke's hand want slack and the flowers dropped to the ground. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He stood horribly transfixed at his girlfriend and her lover.

"R-Riku…?" Risa said in a very small voice.

Daisuke's eyes welled with tears and tore his eyes away from the site.

"D-Daisuke…?" Riku said in an equally small voice as her sister's. "Please… listen to me."

"What is there to listen to?" he said in a very hoarse whisper. Daisuke ran away from the room. The only thing on his mind was getting as far away from there as possible.

"Daisuke, please!" he heard Riku cry from her room as he darted down the staircase. Daisuke didn't stop until he got to the front door. He slipped his shoes onto his feet sloppily and wrenched the door open. Daisuke stood in the door frame, looked out of the corner of his eye at the girl he loved, and whispered, "Why?" as a tear streaked down his face. He ran out of the house before she could say a word.

Daisuke didn't stop. He just kept running. Thoughts and excuses were running through his head. _This HAS to be a dream! A horrible dream! Why would Riku cheat on me? …I thought she loved me!_

Daisuke flew right past the tram station thinking he didn't need the attention. What would it look like if they saw a teenage boy crying? He decided to walk… or run home hoping he would make it without passing out.

_I'm going to wake up, and this day is going to be perfect! I know it!_ He thought to himself, although even he wasn't entirely convinced.

Daisuke was starting to feel water slap him in every direction. It was starting to rain. By the time Daisuke stopped running, he was drenched with rain, tears, and sweat. He looked up at the sky, unfeeling.

"It's not a dream…." He finally told himself. Daisuke rubbed his eyes to see clearly and looked at the street sign. He wasn't far from home where it was warm and welcoming. Right now, he didn't want to feel that way. Instead, Daisuke took a left and sat in the opening of an alleyway, trying to catch his breath. Daisuke looked back up at the sky through a gap between rooftops, as if hoping to drown in the rain.

"The weatherman lied." Daisuke told no one in particular. It was true, today the weatherman and the newspaper agreed that that day and night could be crystal clear. It was almost as if the sky decided it should rain for him; as if it felt sorry for him; cried for him….

Daisuke sighed heavily and buried his face into his knees. "I wish Dark were here…. He said vaguely, almost completely out of the blue.

Dark Mousy, Daisuke's doppelganger, was an infamous Phantom Thief, and was very good at his work. He has been part of the Niwa family for generations; each male would transform into him when they turned fourteen. This happened to Daisuke when he cherished Risa. Daisuke grew fond of Dark and thought of him as his best friend, no matter how annoying he got. And Dark, although he hated to admit it, felt the same way about Daisuke. Dark felt that way about every person he possessed, really. He still thought of Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki, that way when he was with Daisuke.

Daisuke sat in the dim lane while the rain fell for a countless portion of time—just crying.

Daisuke tried to figure out why Riku would do such a thing to him. He never asked for anything; he gave her gifts, chocolate, and more; he thought he treated her well; he gave her plenty of attention. Why would Riku do this to him? He loved her with all of his heart, and she chewed it and spit it on his feet.

Daisuke, then, tried to find his emotions. He was terribly upset, anyone would be. He was angry and confused… why did she do this to him? He was confused… he thought Riku loved him, what did he do wrong? He was jealous… what did that boy have that Daisuke didn't?

Then, Daisuke thought of something…. Maybe it was that girl from last month! While Daisuke was switching classes in high school, that girl—what's her name?—Kira, kissed him! She just walked up and kissed him! Daisuke knew that she liked him (only because Takeshi told him) but he didn't know she was THAT desperate! But, that didn't matter, as soon as he knew what was going on, he pushed her away. He turned around and saw Riku right behind him! Riku was really upset, but Daisuke explained what happened and she forgave him.

Maybe that's why she cheated on him… because she thought Daisuke was cheating on her. But why? Daisuke told her the big plans he had! He told her how much she meant to him several times!

Daisuke sobbed into his knees, many thoughts wandering across his mind, confusing him. He lost complete track of time and it was almost dark outside. He only looked up when he heard a noise coming from the other end of the alley. He looked up, rubbed his eyes with his soaked shirt, and looked to see who it was.

A small, pretty girl was at the end of the alley. She crashed and fell over a trash can, as if she wasn't looking where she was going. She didn't get up after she fell. She lay there, holding her navel, as if in pain. Daisuke wandered what she was doing here, and if she was alright.

Daisuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat and call out to her. "Excuse me," he said in a rather, rough voice that was much unlike his own, "Are you alright?"

She didn't respond, she only curled into a tighter ball. Daisuke sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he stood up. "Why am I so nice?" he asked himself. He started walking and noticed his legs were like Jell-o.

"_I like it Daisuke… You're so nice;_ _everyone here is pretty much a snob!" _Her voice entered his head as if she was repeating this to him. Riku said this the second day of high school after the rotten first day he had.

He shook his head and made his way towards the girl, attempting to wipe his face of all traces of water. Unfortunately, his sleeve was just as wet as his face so it either added more water or made it worse.

"Excuse me," he repeated. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling on one knee next to her.

"Help me…." He could barely hear her, "I feel like I'm dying!"

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll help you. My house is just a few blocks from here."

The girl looked to be about Daisuke's age. She had long, black hair that fell to her mid-back and fine, pale skin. Her black, long sleeve shirt, was so torn and frayed, the sleeves shrank to about her mid-forearm. She wore very ripped and tattered jeans that were about a size to big for her and came over her feet (that were covered by dirty, threadbare shoes).

"Come on, up you get." He said after she didn't respond. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder.

Two blocks away… Daisuke felt the girl getting heavier. Did she pass out?

"T-Thank you…." He heard the girl say in a very harmonic voice.

"It's no trouble, really." Daisuke said, giving her a small smile, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing. He looked at her face to see she was smiling too. Her eyes were open a fraction revealing bright, green eyes.

Daisuke opened the front door and called to his mother, "Mom! I'm home!" as he yelled, he noticed his voice wasn't his at all! It sounded like another persons…. Maybe it was because he was upset by that day's earlier events. "I need some help!"

Daisuke set the girl down on the step in front of his door. He supported her against a wall and took off his very wet shoes.

"I'm Daisuke, by the way. Daisuke Niwa." He said.

"Niwa… huh?" she said. Daisuke looked at her and noticed her eyes changing from vibrant green into a ruby red color.

Yet, another cliffy! YAY CLIFFHANGERS!

D.A.

-DNA & FMA & HP Fanatic 4Eva!


	3. Despair

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. I only own Story Shindo._

_Broken Angels_

Despair

Emiko Niwa strode into the hallway and smiled at her beloved son.

"Dai-kun, how did your date go?" she asked in her honey voice.

Daisuke wasn't paying attention. He was watching the strange girl intently.

"Yeah, I'm a Niwa," he told her as he sat down in front of her, "Who are you?"

Emiko froze in her place, her eyes wide with surprise. Daisuke didn't sound at all like himself. In fact, he sounded more like someone who had been gone for a long time. He sounded like Dark Mousy.

"My name is Shindo Story…." she said as she held her torso in pain. Her jet black hair grew longer and changed to shiny silver.

Daisuke gave her a small, involuntary, smile. He didn't feel like smiling because of the day he just had. Another, strange happening was that he wanted Dark to take over, although he knew it was impossible. "This looks like a familiar scene." He said to himself with a small chortle.

"What are you talking about?" Story asked as her voice changed from childish to a grown woman's.

"Nothing…." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Hai; arigato." She replied.

"Good." He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She took it and Daisuke pulled her to her feet.

Daisuke turned to lead her down the hall and into the living room when he met his mother's startled eyes.

"Mom!" Daisuke cried in shock. Emiko noticed that he finally had his own voice back. "Gomennasai, I didn't see you!" He looked at Story, then back at his mother. "Mom, this is Shindo Story. When I found her, she was in pain. So I brought her here, hoping you or Towa-chan could help her. Then she started changing and—… I guess she's just like me."

"O-Oh," Emiko stuttered. Daisuke my have sounded like himself, but his eyes… they changed into a dark violet color before her. She gave her head a little shake and smiled warmly. "Well, come on in. We'll get you some warm cloths, Shindo-chan."

"Please, call me Story." She insisted.

Daisuke and Story followed his mother into the living room and motioned toward a couch. "Have a seat." Daisuke suggested. Story obeyed and waited for someone to say something.

"Towa-chan!" Emiko called and a silver-haired, milky-green-eyed girl appeared into view.

"Yes?" she asked kindly with a soft expression on her features.

"Can you please get these two dry towels? And something warm to drink?" she asked politely.

"Of course!" she said and disappeared to fetch what she was asked to get.

At this moment, Daisuke's father looked over the newspaper at Story. "Who's this?" he asked, obviously dumbfounded by how odd she looked.

Daisuke didn't respond, instead, he left the room and returned with an old fashioned, hand held mirror. He handed it to Story and sat across from her on the coffee table.

"Look into it. Tell me if you recognize yourself." He ordered. Story, utterly confused about what was going on, looked into the mirror. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth to muffle a small scream that she let out.

"What happened top me?" she demanded Daisuke. "What did you do to me? Tell me!"

"I didn't do anything." Daisuke gave her a little smirk. "Shindo…. Ji-chan mentioned your family to me once. It's obvious to me you have the same curse that the Niwa family has."

"What are you talking about?" she cried.

"Ever hear of the Phantom Thief Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, he was around a few years ago. Then he disappeared without a trace." Story said. "But, what does that have to do with what happened to me?"

"I used to be Dark. I would change into him," Daisuke explained, "when ever I felt romantic."

"'Used to'?" Story repeated, bewildered.

"Hai, he disappeared after the large earthquake. Remember when they issued the evacuation order?" Story nodded. "Well, Dark and this other… 'angel' called Krad had this fight. Afterwards, they both vanished. I don't remember much of it myself, I wasn't there, really. I didn't see what happened."

Towa-chan reappeared with warm, fluffy, white towels and wrapped them around Daisuke and Story's shoulders. She then departed, yet again, to get the drinks.

"So, I'm just like you." Story said slowly. "But… I still don't understand why I have to change…."

"Maybe Ji-chan knows!" Emiko piped up. "Unfortunately, he's sleeping; you'll have to wait until morning. You can come back whenever!" she said happily. "Daisuke will be here all morning, unless he's doing something with Riku-chan."

At the mention of Riku's name, Daisuke flinched. It pained him to hear her name. "I won't be doing anything with Harada-san for a while, mom." He said quietly.

"Oh; why not?" Emiko asked with worry in her voice.

Daisuke didn't answer immediately. He was still trying to get over the fact about what happened. "I just… won't be…."

Emiko looked at her son intently, expecting him to say more. When he didn't she looked back at Story. "Where do you live? If you want, Sosuke will drive you home."

Story looked at her hands. She didn't remember painting her fingernails light purple, and yet, they were. "I don't live anywhere at the moment…." She said in a small voice. "I was just evicted from my apartment this afternoon."

"Well, in that case, you can share a room with Towa-chan!" Emiko insisted. Towa, who had just reentered the room holding warm tea, stood frozen, looking awfully confused.

"That is—" Sosuke added hastily, "If Towa-chan's okay with sharing a room."

"That's just fine!" Towa said brightly, handing Daisuke and Story their drinks. "I've been feeling lonely anyway!"

"Wait a minute… what about the rest of you're family?" Daisuke asked.

Story looked away. "After Oto-san (A/N: Please tell me if this is wrong, I'll make it right in other chapters!) died, only my Aunt Sakota would take me. The only reason I was allowed in my grandparents' home was because of their son. Oto-san loved me so much…. He said I looked just like my mother. He died when I was nine and my aunt took me in. then she became ill and died. Both my father and Aunt gave me enough to get by for a few years. I had to get a job when I was twelve. I was fired last week, and I was already low on my rent. So, when the land lord figured found out, he left me homeless…."

"Oh my," Emiko gasped. "Well, in that case, stay as long as you need to!"

"Are you sure?" Story asked uncertainly. "I don't want to be a burden…."

"Of course I'm sure! Anyway, I've needed a little more help around the house…" Emiko said thoughtfully.

"That is," Sosuke said with a sweat drop rolling down his temple at his wife's hopelessness. "If you feel you need to do anything to stay. You don't have to…."

"Arigato…." Story said, tears of thankfulness swimming in her eyes.

Slowly, Daisuke watched as she turned back to normal; her hair becoming shorter, her eyes turning into the vivid green color, and her size becoming smaller.

In this fanfiction, I'm going to be using a lot of Japanese because I saw most of the episodes in Japanese off of the internet. I wanted to base it more off of the manga, but I only have read volumes 1-4 and 7.

Can anyone tell me if at the end of the DNAngel manga, the Harada twins know about Daisuke and Satoshi? You know, about being Dark and Krad?

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

Arigato- thank you; thanks

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Oto-san- Father (I think, tell me if it's wrong please! T.T)

**D.A.**

**-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva**


	4. Day After Part I

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo._

_Broken Angels_

Day After Part I

Daisuke sat on the top bunk of his bed. He thought about the lousy day he had, cursing under his breath. He felt like crying again, but his tear ducts seemed oddly dried out.

"I still love her…." He murmured before he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Emiko walked into Daisuke's room with her usual bright smile. "Dai-kun; time to wake up. You can't sleep the day away." She said as she walked over to his bunk. She climbed the first few steps of the ladder and watched her son's sleeping form rise and fall with his breathing with his back to her.

"Riku… why…?" he muttered painfully in his sleep. As he turned on his back, Emiko saw that his face was drenched in sweat.

"Daisuke?" Emiko said uncertainly.

Daisuke turned to face her. Emiko thought he had woken up, but noticed his eyes were still closed. Daisuke's face was screwed up in pain and agony as he curled into a ball, grunting in ache.

"Daisuke!" Emiko shook her son violently, "Daisuke, wake up!"

Daisuke shot straight up, breathing heavily. He looked at his mother's worried face and sighed. "Morning Mum." He said, rubbing his left eye.

Relief washed over Emiko's features as she smiled warmly at her sun. "Good morning Dai-kun. Did you have a bad dream?"

Daisuke looked at his mother intently and slowly nodded. "Yeah…."

"You want to tell me what happened?" Emiko asked encouragingly.

Daisuke shook his head. "No, that's okay…."

Emiko watched her son for a while before she asked, "Daisuke… are you hurt?"

Daisuke looked at his mother shocked. "W-Why do you ask that?"

"Dai-kun… when you were sleeping, you looked like you were in pain…." Emiko said apprehensively. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah…." He nodded.

"Alright." She said, ruffling Daisuke's already messy red hair. "That's good; you scared me for a moment." She climbed down the ladder to let Daisuke down, but he just jumped of the edge and landed cat-like on the floor.

"Oh, and Dai-kun," She said, turning to face him. "Risa-chan called. She wanted to talk to you."

"Oh… okay, thanks." He muttered.

Daisuke descended the staircase from his room, fully dressed and ready for the day. He wore a red, sleeveless shirt under a black unbuttoned tee-shirt and faded blue jeans. His hair was as red and messy as always and his eyes had a strange blank look in them.

_My name is Daisuke Niwa. Yesterday, I have my heart torn into pieces by my Sacred Maiden. Riku Harada was the girl I've loved since I was fourteen. She was cheating on me with a boy who I don't know. I found out yesterday, which was our anniversary. There was no reason she would do this to me…. Not unless I did something wrong… I thought about it yesterday, and I couldn't think of a single thing I did to hurt her. And yet… she made me feel…._

Daisuke felt horrible. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at his breakfast: Marmalade on toast and milk. Daisuke was thankful today was Sunday. He didn't think he could bare going to school after what happened yesterday.

Daisuke looked next to him to see a very awkward looking Story. It may have been weird for her to be in a complete strangers' home, especially if they were treating you like you lived there all along. Emiko was fussing about how skinny she looked, while Towa was fussing over how she acted. Daisuke looked across the table and noticed his grandfather was watching Story intently.

Daisuke finished his breakfast and decided to call Risa back. He stood at the phone, with the receiver on his ear. He slowly dialed in Risa's cell phone number and listened to the ring.

"Hello?" came Risa's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Risa; it's Daisuke. My mom said you called." He said in an oddly empty voice.

"Yeah…" she said softly, "I wanted to know if you were okay after yesterday."

He waited a moment before he answered. "Yeah… I shouldn't let it get to me that badly…."

"Daisuke! Don't talk like that! Riku did something wrong and she should be punished!" Risa said. "Oh, you should see what I did to her. She still has the mark on her cheek."

Daisuke smiled grimly at the remark. "It doesn't matter. It was probably my fault anyway…."

"No it wasn't! Listen, Satoshi is coming over today. Do you want to come and hang out? We'll talk about this."

Daisuke thought about it, "Is Harada-san going to be there?" he asked.

"No, remember? She has a track meet today out of town. I wouldn't have asked if she was going to be here." Risa said.

"Oh right, how stupid of me." Daisuke said quietly. "Alright, I'll come over…." Then he thought about Story for a moment. "Can I bring a friend over as well? I don't want to leave her with my crazy mother all day."

"Sure," Risa said. "… 'her'?"

"It's not what you think." He said in a voice that said he wasn't concerned at all about it at the moment. "I met her yesterday and anyway, I wanted you to meet her. She's nice."

"Okay… Satoshi will be here around eleven o'clock. Riku will leave around ten-thirty." Risa explained. "When do you wanna come over?"

"I'll be there around twelve, alright?" Daisuke said slowly.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. She then paused, as if someone had entered the room she was in. "I'll see you at eleven Satoshi!"

Daisuke understood. Riku had just entered the room, and Risa was covering for him. He smiled a little. He had a friend he could really count on.

"Thanks Risa, you're the best friend I could ask for…."

"I love you too Satoshi!"

There was a click on the other line and Daisuke hung up. He entered the living room where his grandfather was talking to Story and she looked positively taken in by his tale. Daisuke heard this story many times. It was about him and Dark, and the battles they fought together. Daisuke sighed deeply and turned toward the staircase to his room, when his grandfather called him.

"Daisuke, you have to be here for this too." Daiki said, then in an undertone to Story, "We'll have to continue this later. I must explain your happenings." Daisuke sat down next to Story and looked at his grandfather. "Why do I have to be here?" he asked.

"Because, Daisuke, Story's other self concerns Dark as well." He answered gravely. Daisuke knew his grandfather to over express things. Like this for instance; this wasn't the time to be completely enthralled by weightiness.

"So? Dark isn't here anymore, so I shouldn't be fretful." Daisuke said in a bored tone.

"Well, you never know…. You're great-great-great grandfather once told my great grandfather that he had become Dark twice in his lifetime. Once when it was tradition, and again when he met an Angel. This Angel's name was Twilight." Daiki brought out a photograph from his back pocket. He set it on the table in front of the teens. It was a picture of the girl from last night-- the one that Story changed into. The picture was very old and in black and white. The angel had one dark wing and one light one. She didn't look any different then the one from last night (except for the wings and cloths).

"I-I change into… that?" Story stuttered.

"Mmhmm," Daiki nodded. "She was the only one, back in the day that could tame Dark and Krad's feud. She was the only won that could calm them down. After all, she was the reason why the really started fighting."

"Why's that, Ji-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Because," he said with a dramatic pause, "They both were in love with her.

"You see, there were supposedly four angel created. There were only three ever recorded that were seen: Dark, Krad, and Twilight. The fourth one mysteriously disappeared. Anyway, on with the story….

"Dark and Twilight realized they love each other. Krad was furious. He wanted revenge. The last time that Dark and Twilight were together were in the time of you're great-great-great grandfather, Daisuke."

"…." Daisuke mulled over his grandfathers words. A fourth angel? He remembered when he gained wings. It was to save Riku. "Ji-chan, what color wings was the fourth angel supposed to have?" he asked, trying to act curious.

"It's unknown; it was never before seen, except maybe when it was created." He answered. "Why do you ask, Dai-chan?"

"Just wondering." Daisuke said quickly.

His grandfather gave him a suspicious look before continuing. "Anyway, Daisuke, if you ever start to feel like Dark's coming out, don't be afraid."

"Ji-chan, Dark WON'T come out!" Daisuke said stiffly. "He was sealed along with Krad, remember? Anyway, why would he come back? There's not much to come back too…. Except making fun of me."

His grandfather gave a chuckle and turned back to Story. "So, what are your thoughts of the story, Miss?"

"It's beautiful…." She said in a sort of dream like state. "Gomen," she laughed, "I'm a sap for love tales."

Daiki chuckled again, "Aren't we all… aren't we all…?" he said solicitously.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked at Story. "Yo, Story, do you want to go out with me later today to meet some friends? If you're staying with us, might as well get to know people."

Story's eyes lit up brightly. "Of course!" she exclaimed. She stood up and bowed many times, "Arigato! Arigato!"

Daisuke chortled and smiled warmly. "No problem. And sit down; I'm not that much of an important person."

"Gomen!" she said quickly and sat back down. He gave her an odd look and shook off the funny feeling he had.

Another chapter, done and over with….

Red and Review!

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

Arigato- thank you; thanks

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Oto-san- Father (I think, tell me if it's wrong please! T.T)

**D.A.**

**-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva**


	5. Day After Part II

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo._

_Broken Angels_

Day After Part II

Around eleven-forty-five, Daisuke and Story made their way to the Harada residence. Towa allowed Story to borrow some clothes since they were around the same size, and Story didn't know where she had left hers. She thought maybe in the alley where she fell—and then they got stolen. They weren't sure of that though, because no one went to check. Daisuke told his parents exactly where he found Story and they agreed they would look for them

The tram ride was very dull, as was the walk. They didn't talk much. Daisuke told her who they would be meeting.

They walked down the rode that led to the Harada residence, when Daisuke remembered something.

"Story, remember my grandfather mentioning that one angel, Krad?" he asked.

"Yeah." She answered, not looking at him, but down the rode at the Harada mansion.

"Well, Satoshi used to change into him." He said, getting right to the point.

"Oh. Cool." She said, obviously not interested. She then looked at him, with a demanding look upon her features. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, completely out of the blue.

Daisuke was tremendously taken aback. "U-Uh… I used to…." He said, getting over the shock of the abrupt change of subject. "But yesterday, I found her cheating on me."

"Oh…." She said, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay…." He said. "She lives here, in this house." He said, leading her up the front steps. "We're going to hang out with her twin sister and her boyfriend."

"Aren't you upset?" Story asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe…." He said slowly, ringing the doorbell. "We've been together for two years, and… she was my true love."

"Oh…." Story sighed.

The door opened, and a brunette girl flung herself onto Daisuke. He stumbled backwards, almost falling off of the steps from the impact.

"R-Risa!" he choked as her grips tightened around his neck.

"Daisuke! I'm so sorry! If I'd have known my own sister—I never knew Riku too—Oh, Daisuke!"

"Risa, calm down!" he said, pulling her away from him. "It's okay!" he said, forcing a smile.

"No it's not! Stop lying!" Risa ordered. "I called you yesterday so many times, and your mom said you weren't home! Where were you?"

"Out." Daisuke answered simply.

"Tell me where!" Risa said. She went around behind him, jumped on his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a choke hold.

"R-Risa… can't breath!" Daisuke choked.

"Risa-kun!" a blue haired and eyed boy appeared at the door. "Let go of him! You're going to kill him!"

Satoshi Hiwatari was about a head taller then Daisuke, and wore a light blue tee shirt and a white over shirt with dark blue jeans that looked very good with his complexion.

"Oh… Right." She said and let go of Daisuke. He gasped for life giving air and glared at Risa.

"Why did you try to kill me?" he demanded.

"I'm only worried about you!" she yelled.

Daisuke and Risa have been acting this way towards each other for about a year-and-a-half. They acted like siblings instead of friends. They would argue a lot and then make up in less then an hour.

"Well, you don't have to!" Daisuke insisted.

"Actually, Daisuke," Satoshi said, "She does. You've known her for most of your life, it's only right."

Daisuke didn't look either of them in the eye. "Whatever." She said stiffly. He looked at Story, who had an odd expression across her face. He pulled her foreword by the arm and stood her in front of him. "This is Shindo Story. She's living with my family for now." He said.

"Konichi-wa!" she said cheerfully, waving.

Satoshi and Risa blinked oddly at her. "Is this the friend you were talking about?" Risa asked, curious.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" Story bowed deeply to the two. They laughed nervously at her respectfulness.

"Nice to meet you as well, Shindo-san." Satoshi said.

"Please, call me Story." She said, then added quickly, "If you want to!"

"Alright, Story it is!" Risa said. "Let's go inside!"

Risa Harada led the others inside to the very familiar living room. Daisuke knew the house as well as any of the Harada's, besides maybe the twins' parents. Mr. and Mrs. Harada were over seas, working at a job that was important to their business.

Risa motioned the room to the other three. "Make yourselves at home. I'll get the snacks." She said and hurried off to the kitchen.

Satoshi eyed Daisuke with an expression Daisuke hasn't seen for years.

Two years ago, Satoshi tried not to care about anyone or anything to keep Krad inside of him. He was always in an apathetic mood if he wasn't angry, excited or worried. It took about half a year for everyone in school to know who Satoshi was. He was the most popular kid in school! Not even a senior could compare to him! Everyday, he would get at least two love letters from hopeful girls (and occasional boys). Unfortunately for them, Satoshi would state he had a girlfriend and asked if they just wanted to be friends. Most of them said yes and the rest… ran away crying their eyes out.

Most of the girls that asked Satoshi out were much prettier then Risa, but in Satoshi's eyes, Risa was the most beautiful woman alive. He even told Daisuke that one day, he was planning on asking her to marry him.

Daisuke and Satoshi were supposed to be sworn enemies. But, they both went against their blood. Satoshi wanted Daisuke to be his friend and vise versa. Daisuke also went against his blood by his art. Daisuke was one of the best artists in the entire high school. His art almost looked like the real thing. As if you could jump into the painting or picture and not know the difference between fantasy and reality.

Daisuke sat down on a couch next to Story, trying to ignore Satoshi's look of concern.

"Daisuke, how are you?" he asked, sitting on the couch opposite of them, across a coffee table.

"Fine, thanks." Daisuke said coldly.

"You don't sound fine." He said, leaning back in his seat, crossing his legs with a look that would break any girls' heart.

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." Daisuke said firmly.

"Whatever…." Satoshi said, shrugging.

"I'm back!" Risa said happily, carrying bags of chips, pretzels, popcorn, and other goodies. "I hope you didn't miss me too much." She dumped all of the junk food onto the coffee table.

"Of course we have." Satoshi said sarcastically as Risa sat next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You're too hard NOT to miss."

Risa giggled, but pulled away from him. "Satoshi, what do you do when you're at home without me?"

"I mope." He answered simply.

Daisuke couldn't watch. Instead, he looked at the many treats and helped himself to a bag and tossed one to Story, who was looking at the stash with great interest.

"Help yourself." Daisuke said, as if this were his home.

Story looked gleefully at the bag in her hands and tore it open. She stuffed her face with chips as if she hadn't eaten before even though she had a third, maybe a even a fourth helping of breakfast.

Daisuke looked up when he heard the 'lovebirds' quit talking. The look on Risa's face was pure sorrow.

"Daisuke… I'm so sorry…. It was my fault…." She said, her eyes watering.

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked, thoroughly surprised.

"About Riku…. I'm really sorry! I was the one who introduced her to that boy! They had a lot in common and I thought they would just be friends!" she cried, "I never thought that this would happen!"

"Risa! It's not your fault!" Daisuke said, trying to cheer her up. "It's mine! I must have done something that Risa didn't like! Maybe when she saw me kiss that Kira girl, she thought I was cheating on her--!"

"No!" she yelled. "Daisuke, I talked to her yesterday and she said it's been going on for three months! What happened with Kira was only last month; it has nothing to do with you!"

Daisuke's vision suddenly became blurry with tears. He thought today would get his mind off of Riku, but I guess this was why Risa asked him to come. Satoshi was there to make her feel better for saying this. Satoshi was the one who was there to calm them both down if needed.

Risa only wanted to give him this piece of information. He couldn't tell if she wanted him to stay any longer.

Daisuke rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked at the sad form of Risa.

"It's not your fault." Daisuke said simply, but out of his mouth came a voice that wasn't his. He clapped a hand over his mouth, hoping no one noticed. Regrettably, everyone did.

"W-Was that… Dark-san?" Risa asked, utterly confused.

"Daisuke… what's going on?" Satoshi asked seriously.

"I-I dunno…." Daisuke replied in the same voice. Suddenly, his body felt like it was on fire. He bent over double, holding his torso. He grunted at the pain from his body and fell over side-ways.

"Daisuke!" he heard Story cry.

He felt beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Daisuke was unable to move, it was so painful.

"_This is what you get from staying out in the rain all day, isn't it, Daisuke?"_ said an unidentifiable voice before everything went black and he felt himself slip from his seat.

Ha ha! Another Cliffhanger! I rule! Mwuahahaha!

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

Arigato- thank you; thanks

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Oto-san- Father (I think, tell me if it's wrong please! T.T)

Konichi-wa- Hello

D.A.

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	6. Day After Part III

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo._

_Broken Angels_

Day After Part III

Daisuke opened his eyes a fraction and saw a blurry thing above him. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw it was Story. He groaned and flinched at the brightness that was emitting from the overhead light.

"He's awake!" Story shouted over her shouted to someone Daisuke couldn't see. Daisuke flinched at the volume.

"Not so loud…." He murmured, attempting to sit up. Story pushed him down on his back.

"Gomen, and not so fast." She said in a softer, motherly tone.

"W-What happened?" he asked, bringing his hand to his aching head. As he did, he felt a cold cloth across his forehead.

"You passed out." Came Satoshi's voice from somewhere behind Story.

"And you have a fever." Said Risa's head as she suddenly appeared over him.

"Great…." He said sarcastically.

"I called your parents and told them we could take care of you." Risa explained.

Daisuke sighed heavily. "Arigato." He made another attempt of sitting up, but Story pushed him back down.

"I told you to take it easy." She ordered.

"Fine." Daisuke said, closing his eyes. His head was pounding. It was almost unbearable.

_Then… at that moment… I thought I heard a voice calling to me in my head._

"_Daisuke…." Said the voice. But it couldn't be… no…._

"_Dark?" I called back to it._

There was no response. '_I must be hearing things…'_ Daisuke thought.

"Maybe we should go home now," Daisuke heard Story's voice, breaking his chain of thought.

"Alright, but I think that Tsubouchi-san should take you home." Risa said. "Daisuke looks to ill to walk."

"Is he even awake anymore?" Satoshi's voice said.

"Hai…." Daisuke answered in what sounded like a groan. His headache was getting worse.

"Alright, let's get you to the car." Risa said. "Satoshi, please help him. I'll go ask Tsubouchi-san to get the car ready."

Fifteen minutes later, the four friends bid each other good bye and wished Daisuke better. Daisuke looked out of the car window as he drove out of the drive way. On a second floor window, he saw the girl who tore his heart apart. Riku Harada. He looked away. He couldn't stand the site of her.

"That girl…" Story said quietly. Daisuke turned to look at her. "The one they were talking about. Riku. She wanted to take care of you. Risa wouldn't let her. Risa threw stuff at her and everything—ordered her to get out of the room. I wouldn't have ever known sisters to act like that towards each other."

Daisuke was silent for a moment. "Well… it is a little odd. They're normally very kind to one another. Best friends, actually. It must have been because of what Riku did."

"…And… Riku was your… girlfriend?" Story asked uncertainly.

"Hai."

Story looked out the car window, watching the scenery. The sun was setting, so he must have been out for quite a while.

"Story… how long was I out for?" Daisuke asked, looking out his own window.

"Mmm… I'd say for about five hours. You were sleeping for a long time."

"Really?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… and you hit your head pretty hard on the coffee table, so you might have a nice size lump in the morning." Story said. Story sounded sad as she talked... as if it bugged her to speak of it.

Daisuke looked at her with a hint of worry across his face. She didn't seem like the type of person who would act like this. She looked more like a stereotypical girl who spends most of her time doing her hair, make-up, and flirting with boys. Instead, she acted more like a modest, shy, and funny girl. It must have been because of the way she grew up.

'_Who are you, Story Shindo…?'_ Daisuke thought, _'Why do I feel like I know you?'_

"We're here," said Tsubouchi from the drivers seat. "Do you need help getting to the door?"

"No, I-I'm fine." Daisuke said, shaking his head, snapping himself out of a daze. He regreted he did that not a second later. His head seared with pain and he grabbed it with both hands, hoping it would stop.

"Are you sure?" Tsubouchi asked.

"Y-Yeah… headache…. I'm fine." Daisuke lied as he opened the door. Story was already on his side of the car, outside. She held out a hand to help him out of the car, but he ignored it. He stood up and almost fell onto the ground. Daisuke's legs felt so weak. Fortunately, Story caught him.

"'I'm fine'; yeah right." She said with a soft smile.

"So what?" Daisuke growled. He forced himself to stand up, although he was slightly hunched over in pain.

-.-.-.-.-

The duo went inside and removed their shoes. Daisuke sat on the step to the main house and leaned against a wall. He brought his hand to his forehead once more and groaned. "Damn… I wish this headache would just go away."

"Hmm…. I'll make you something." Story said. "As soon as we get inside." She looked at him sternly as he stood up.

"No thanks… I think I'll just go right to bed." Daisuke said, taking her into the house.

As they entered the living room, there was a loud screeching sound and Daisuke was tackled at once by his mother.

"Daisuke! When I heard, I wanted to come over so badly! I tried to but they insisted you would be alright!" she said fussing over her son. "Are you alright?" she felt his forehead and his cheeks.

"Mom, I'm okay. I just want to sleep." Daisuke said in a slightly sick voice.

Emiko held Daisuke at arms length and studied him for a moment. "Okay, up to bed with you then." She said, letting him go.

-.-.-.-.-

Daisuke ascended the staircase to his room with his legs feeling like ten ton weights. He looked around his room, with a fuzzy feeling in his head.

"_Daisuke!"_ the voice came again.

"Dark?" Daisuke said aloud. The pain became worse. Daisuke held his head, whimpering in pain. He fell to his knees wishing for it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop? The voice, the pain, the heartache? Daisuke couldn't think of how he was able to live through it. Instead, he passed out, on the floor where he was.

Haha, I'm so evil. Poor Daisuke.

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

(Domo) Arigato- thank you (very much); thanks

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Otōu-san- Father (Arigato cheeky doggie!)

Konichi-wa- Hello

D.A.

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	7. Best Friends

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo._

_Broken Angels_

Best Friends

"Daisukeeee!" Story called up the stairs. "Are you sleeping? I have dinner ready for you!" Story held a tray in her hand, just in case Daisuke didn't answer. It was eight-thirty at night, and his parents have been calling to him for the past fifteen minutes with no answer. "Daisuke, I'm coming upstairs!"

She carried the dinner of a healthy ramen soup and Saltine crackers to the boy's room muttering curses to how stubborn anyone could be when they're sick. As she entered the dark room, she sat the tray of food on the closest flat surface (his desk).

"Hmm… guess he is sleeping…." Story muttered as she switched the light switch on by the door. She turned to face the room and almost screamed.

Daisuke Niwa lay sprawled on the floor in the middle of the room. "Daisuke!" she cried and rushed to his aid.

She turned him to his back and placed his head on her lap. He brushed aside his sweat drench bangs and felt his forehead. _'Damn it, he's burning up!'_ she thought. She lightly slapped his cheek. "Daisuke, wake up." She said.

"R…R-Riku…?" he said slowly, as if it was hard for him to talk.

"Daisuke, I'm Story." She said softly. She looked around for a piece of cloth to wipe his face with. Near the couch (about a few yards away) was a crumpled up shirt. She quickly leaned over, reaching for it, not wanting to disturb the boy lying on her thighs. She just reached it with a lot of effort. She grabbed it and mopped up Daisuke's sweat covered face with a sleeve.

"S-Story…?" Daisuke said in the same slow pace.

"That's right." She said kindly as he opened his blank eyes a fraction.

"W-What's happening to me…?"

"I don't know Daisuke, I really don't. But I will find out." She suggested.

"Nah…." He chuckled a bit. "You're… really nice."

It was Story's turn to chuckle. "Arigato; I try."

"Why are you always to polite?" he asked, obviously recovering slowly.

"It's only fair if you and your family are letting me live with them…. At least until I can hold my own, that is."

"Stay here as long as you like." Daisuke said. "Actually… stay by my side forever…."

Story gasped at the words. What did he just say? No way! Daisuke doesn't even know her! Yesterday, they only met on the street!

"Daisuke, what did you say?" Story choked.

"You heard what I said." Daisuke replied, but in a voice that was not his. It sounded like someone else's.

Story shook her head. She didn't want to believe Daisuke really said that! He was just getting over his heartbreak! No way in heaven, earth, or hell would he say that to her!

"_That's not Daisuke."_ A voice said. She looked around frantically looking for the source.

"Who said that?" she asked, terrified.

The voice giggled. _"Twilight, who else?"_

"T-Twilight? Where are you?" Story asked, hoping she wasn't going crazy, hearing voices in her head.

"_I'm exactly where you are. After all, we are each other."_

"Wow that does make me sound schizophrenic." Story muttered.

"_Shut up! Let me talk to him."_ Twilight said.

"Why?"

"_Just let me take over!"_

"Fine, fine…. Pushy, pushy…." Story said, but nonetheless agreed.

Story looked down at Daisuke to find his eyes closed and his face overcome with relaxation. "He's… sleeping!" Story exclaimed.

Twilight sighed in annoyance. _"Typical… men!"_

Story sighed as well, but in thankfulness. She didn't want Twilight to come out at the moment. _'Why would Daisuke say that?'_

"_I told you! It's not Daisuke!"_ Twilight yelled. It was odd enough that her screaming in Story's head didn't make her flinch.

"Then who is it?" Story asked.

"_Dark Mousy! Who else?"_

"But, Daisuke said—"

"_Daisuke was wrong! I can sense him. Believe me, I was made at the same time as him, Krad and that other angel." _Twilight said.

Story sighed in irritation. Twilight was going to be very annoying, she could tell already.

"_I heard that!"_

Story ignored her and brought her gaze back to the sleeping Daisuke. His face glistened with perspiration and was very calm. "What am I going to do with you?" She groaned. _'How am I going to get him on his bed?'_ she thought, looking at the raised bunk bed. Below the top bunk was a desk with a computer and many pieces of papers, most of them were crumpled.

"Damn it…." She muttered. She looked behind her at the green couch. "That'll have to do. I'm not that strong."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Story placed the tray of cold food on the kitchen counter. "Ohh…. And I wanted him to try my drink." She groaned, hanging her head.

"What?.!" A voice from behind Story made her jump. "Dai-kun didn't eat his dinner?.!"

Story turned it to face the speaker. Emiko Niwa was looking past Story to the cold food. "That boy is going to feel worse!" She sighed touchily. "What am I going to do about him?"

"Let him sleep?" Story suggested.

"Was he sleeping when you brought him his food?" Emiko asked kindly.

"Well…." Story chewed her finger nails nervously. "I guess you can call it that."

"What do you mean?" Emiko asked.

"Well… when I found him he was on the floor." Story explained, not looking Emiko in the eye. "He was out cold. Something in my gut tells me he's been there since we got home."

Emiko brought her hands to her mouth and gasped. "But that's a little over three hours! Oh, I knew I should have been upstairs to check on him!" She cried through her fingers.

"But, he was awake for a little while!" Story said quickly, as not to worry Emiko too much. "Just enough to get him onto the couch! Now he's sleeping peacefully."

"I'm going to go check on him!" Emiko said and lived up to her word.

-.-.-.-.-.-

That night it was difficult for Story to fall asleep. The only thing on her mind was what Daisuke had said to her. Was it really him? Or was it Dark like Twilight had said?

Story eyed Towa as she continued to sleep serenely. It was nice to have a room to share with someone. Story was getting tired of living alone. She couldn't express her gratitude in words.

The door opened silently and Story sat bolt upright. The room flooded with light as Emiko peaked in.

"I'm sorry, dear. Did I wake you?" she asked in a hushed whisper as not to wake up Towa.

"No, it's alright." Story whispered, rubbing an eye to the brightness.

Emiko came and sat down on Story's bed with a motherly affection on her face. Story had never seen it before on anyone directed at her besides on her Aunt.

"Kosuke and I went for a walk today and found your bag. In it, was your school uniform. I washed it for you." Emiko explained. "When would you like me to wake you up for school?"

"Umm… Niwa-sama, I'm sorry to say, but I haven't gone to school for about two months." Story said quietly.

"What?" Emiko looked as if it was hard for her not to scream. "Why not?"

"I had to work full time at my job to keep my apartment. Sadly, that wasn't enough."

"Well then, tomorrow we'll go up to Dai's school and enroll you. We can send you to cram school all week until the acceptance test and hopefully you'll get in." Emiko whispered brightly.

Story couldn't believe what she was hearing! She barely knew these people! Why would they help her?

"Niwa-sama, why are you doing this for me?" she choked, her eyes glittered with tears.

"Don't be silly, you wanted to get into collage, but you can't without going to school." Emiko whispered. "Anyway, why wouldn't Kosuke want to ignore his best-friend's daughter?"

"'Best… friend'?" Story repeated.

"Mmmhmm! Kosuke and Ichigo Shindo were the best of friends growing up."

Yup! The reason the Niwa's even let her stay in their household! Finally revealed!

Man, it's a mirical I haven't gottan bored with this story yet. Maybe it's because I know what I want to do with it and what direction I'm going in. And possibly because D.N.Angel is the total best. :)

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

(Domo) Arigato- thank you (very much); thanks

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Otōu-san- Father (Arigato cheeky doggie!)

Konichi-wa- Hello

D.A.

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	8. The Darkness of Sleep

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo._

_Broken Angels_

The Darkness of Sleep

**Daisuke sat in an unfamiliar white room. Everything in it was white. The walls, the carpet, the drapes that covered the window, all right down to the couch that Daisuke sat on to his clothing. Daisuke felt another presence in the room. He turned to face his companion on the couch next to him.**

**The man had the features of a seventeen year old with violet hair and eyes. He wore a smirk as he sat casually on the couch's armrest. **

"**Hey there, Daisuke. Long time no see." said Dark Mousy.**

"**Yes it has." said Daisuke with a hint of nostalgia. "Almost two years."**

"**So, how have you been?" Dark asked, resting his elbow on his knee and placing his chin on his knuckles. **

"**Good I guess." Daisuke replied in a sort of monotone. **

"'**I guess'? Verify that." Dark demanded.**

"**Well…." Daisuke had no choice but to answer. After all, Dark was him and he was Dark. They were each other. "Riku was cheating on me. I found out Saturday."**

"**WHAT?" Dark exclaimed, sitting straight in his seat. "No way! That doesn't sound like Riku!"**

"**I know," Daisuke said without a hint of alarm. "I don't know who he is, but I know Riku's been going out with him for about three months."**

"**Aw, jeeze…. I'm really sorry Daisuke." Dark's tone turned sympathetic.**

"**It's alright…." Daisuke said, never breaking eye contact with Dark. "It was coming. I'm too nice."**

"**Don't say that Dai… you're a good kid and you know it." Dark said comfortingly.**

"**Whatever…." Daisuke sighed with slight annoyance. He couldn't think of a reason why he was annoyed, he wanted to talk to Dark for a very long time. **

"**Okay, we'll change the subject. I can see this is touchy." Dark said. "I noticed you've gotten taller. Looks like I won't have to worry about tightness anymore, right?" he said with a bright smile.**

"**What do you mean?" Daisuke asked with the same vagueness he spoke with throughout the entire conversation.**

"**What do you mean, 'What do you mean'? You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?" Dark asked in a rough voice. **

"**No," Daisuke shook his head for the first time to break eye contact. "I mean, are you saying you're coming back?"**

**Dark winked with the slyness of a fox on his features. "You called, and I came."**

Daisuke sat bolt upright and looked around. He was still in his room, on his couch, although he wasn't sure how he got there. The room was pitch black and cold. Daisuke could tell it was the early hours.

Well, since he was up, he might as well get ready for school. Daisuke got up and took a cold shower. His body was very hot and sticky from the sweat.

After his shower, Daisuke spent a good half hour searching for his uniform. How could it have possibly have gotten lost in two days? He finally found it had somehow mysteriously crawled under the sofa. He looked closely at the end of one if the navy blue sleeves to find tiny bit marks in it.

"Kyuu!" came a soft voice from behind Daisuke. He turned to face his "rabbit".

"Wiz, did you put this under there?" Daisuke asked. The long-eared creature shrunk back in what seemed to be either fear or disappointment. Daisuke chuckled and rubbed the top of his furry friend. "It's okay, but can you please not do that again?"

"Daisuke!" the living room lights flicked on and Daisuke looked over at his infuriated mother. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Getting ready for school." He answered since it was the most obvious question in the world.

Emiko marched over to her son and placed both hands on his face. She touched his cheeks, temples, forehead, chin—every inch of his face she could, trying to find a fever. "Well… your temperature _does_ seem normal…."

"Mom, I feel _fine_." Daisuke insisted, pushing her away.

"Kyuu?" Wiz tilted his head to the side, looking at Daisuke with his big maroon eyes.

Daisuke patted his downy head once more before going back up to his room and get dressed.

Daisuke ate his breakfast slowly, thinking about the weird things going on. _'First the pain, and then that dream? What's going on…? Is Dark really coming back?' _

"Daisuke, eat up!" a demanding voice came from somewhere in the kitchen. "Towa-chan made that especially for you and I spent a half hour last night making that drink!" Daisuke looked up to the furious face of Story Shindo.

"I don't want to drink that! It's purple!"

"It's good for you! My auntie used to make that!" she said with a scowl. "And it'll help your body gain strength. It's really good, just try it!"

Daisuke glared at the drink that Story was referring to. It was clear like water, but had a light shade of purple. He stuck out his tongue in disgust and slurped down the rest of his oatmeal. He, then got up, completely ignoring the drink altogether, and took his leave. "I'm late for school, Ja!"

Daisuke somehow found himself as late as always, despite having gotten up early. Maybe it was because for once he ate his breakfast at home. Usually, he would grab some toast and run.

-.-.-.-.-

Daisuke sat at his desk with a blank look. When he walked into the first thing that happened was that he caught Riku's eye. That just turned the day upside down itself. Daisuke couldn't think. His mind was as vacant as his expression.

"Yo, Daisuke!" Takeshi waved a hand in front of his face during study hall.

"Are you in there?" Masahiro asked. He looked at Takeshi. "I don't think he's in it today."

"Of course he is he's always 'in it'!"

"He hasn't been this out of it since eighth grade!" Masahiro exclaimed.

"Yeah! When Risa…—" realization seemed to dawn onto Takeshi. "Turned him… down."

Masahiro and Takeshi both stared at Daisuke in the same way, hoping he's make some sort of expression at his comment.

"You aren't cheating on Riku, are you?" Takeshi asked bluntly.

"No, don't be stupid." Daisuke said quietly. It was the fist thing he said all day.

"Did you guys break up?" Masahiro asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said in a calm, hoarse voice.

"Did she cheat on you?" Takeshi asked.

Daisuke stood in his seat, slamming his hands on his desk; fury covered his face. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled.

The whole room went silent. Everyone was staring at him. Daisuke didn't care. He took his seat, closing his eyes, trying to push the anger back into his body. He didn't know why the totally innocent question bothered him to much. He just couldn't stand it.

"Aw, man…." Masahiro sighed. Astonishment covered the faces of both boys.

"Sorry, dude…." Takeshi apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Y'know, it's not like Riku to do that."

"So I've been told." Daisuke said icily.

"And this is how you've been taking it?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" he growled, the fury still burning out his insides.

"Whoa!" Takeshi stepped back. "Gomen!"

Daisuke took a few deep breaths before he looked back at his friends. "I'm sorry guys…. I'm just not taking this too well."

"Obviously," Masahiro said.

Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I had to do a Spanish project for school. Bleck I hate school.

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

(Domo) Arigato- thank you (very much); thanks

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Otōu-san- Father (Arigato cheeky doggie!)

Konichi-wa- Hello

Betsuden- Heaven

Ja- Bye

Ja Ne- Good bye; see you later

D.A.

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	9. Return of the Other Half

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo._

_Broken Angels_

Return of the Other Half

Story stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes from lunch along with Towa. Towa was arguing with Story about her name at the current moment.

"It's Towa-chan! Call me Towa-CHAN! Not Towa-sama! It's too formal!" Towa insisted.

"But it's only right!" Story continued.

"I don't care; I want you to call me Towa-chan."

"Fine…." Story sighed in aggravation.

"Story-chan, may I ask you something?" said a voice from behind her. She turned to face the aged face of the oldest Niwa, Daiki.

"Sure." She nodded.

"What made you change into Twilight?" Daiki asked, sitting at a wooden chair.

"Umm…. I don't really know." Story admitted.

"Alright, were you feeling anything at the moment? Love, perhaps?"

"No, at that moment, I was feeling confusion."

"Did you see anyone that you felt drawn to?"

Story hesitated in thought. Yeah, she did see someone, but she wasn't drawn to them. "Hai, I saw someone…. A man with dark hair. He was alone and looked upset. I wanted to just walk away, but that's when I started transforming."

"Hmm…." Daiki said thoughtfully, "I wonder…."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Daisuke strode down the hall, towards the room where he was assigned cleaning duty. Around him, the other teens were fooling around, pushing each other, and gossiping happily. Daisuke was still in a daze. People continued to try to talk to him throughout the day, but to no avail, he uttered not another word.

He heard slamming of doors and saw that the hall was now empty. He looked toward the ceiling blankly and sighed heavily. He looked back at the hallway to see it wasn't empty anymore. There was a furry white "rabbit" leaping in his direction. His eyes widened as it leapt into his gut.

"Wiz? What are you doing here?" he asked his little "pet".

"Kyuu!" was his response.

Daisuke rubbed the top of his head fondly. "Alright, but why come at the end of the day?" he asked him as Wiz bounced onto his shoulder.

Daisuke opened the door to the art room and went right to cleaning. He took a broom and started sweeping. Daisuke kept his eyes down, on the wooden floor and swept.

"Aww…. How kawaii!" a sickly sweet voice said from somewhere to his right. Daisuke looked up in the direction and saw Kira Suki facing him with a seductive expression. "Your rabbit is adorable!"

Daisuke nodded and continued cleaning.

Kira Suki was a pretty, brunette, girl with amazing blue eyes. Many boys drooled over her, but she thought they weren't good enough for her. The only two boys that Daisuke knew that she thought worthy enough were Satoshi Hiwatari and himself. Kira already spent the whole last year, trying to get Satoshi, but all attempts failed. This year, her target was Daisuke.

"What's his name?" she asked. He saw out of the corner of his eye she was walking toward him.

"Wiz," he said quietly.

"'Wiz', huh?" she said. "That's an odd name."

"So, what about it?" he said coldly.

"Oh, nothing." Kira said sweetly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I heard about you and Riku," she whispered. "In study hall, you and your pals were pretty loud. If you ever need support, remember I'm here for you." She placed her other hand on his chest, tracing circles with her perfectly manicured nails.

"I don't need support, thanks." Daisuke said in an even colder voice.

"Leave him alone, Suki, he obviously doesn't want to talk to you." A chilling accent said. Daisuke looked up to see Riku, crossing her arms, the look of anger apparent in her features.

"Well, what makes you say that, Two-Timer?" Kira said.

"Just the way he's talking to you and the way he looks. Also, because Wiz is hissing at you." Riku said just as Wiz stood pin straight, making a high noise in his throat toward the said girl.

"Well, aren't you the smart-ass." Kira muttered. Daisuke shrugged her away from him and stepped back a few paces, glaring at both of the girls.

"Right now, I just want to be left alone, nothing more." He said.

"I know, Dai-kun." Riku said sadly, hanging her head.

"You have no right to call me that." Daisuke said frostily.

"Gomennasai," Riku muttered. "Force of habit."

"Whatever," Daisuke turned his back to both of the girls. "We better get back to cleaning."

Daisuke glanced around the room to see half of the other students chancing glimpses of the trio.

"Niwa Daisuke, you will be mine." Kira said coldly. Daisuke felt her sharp nails dig into his shoulder and he was forced to face Kira. She stood on her toes to place her lips roughly on his.

Daisuke's face went red. What the hell was this girl's problem?

Suddenly, a picture from a past time appeared in his head. Daisuke and Riku's first kiss….

Daisuke felt something stir inside of him. He felt his insides catching on fire. He pushed Kira away and tore out of the room, clutching his stomach.

'_What's going on?'_ Daisuke thought. _'Dark was sealed! There's no way he could be back now!'_

Daisuke stumbled through the halls, looking for an empty room.

"Why is it that I'm the one that gets stuck getting all of the cleaning stuff?" Satoshi asked Risa as they turned the corner of a hall, walking toward the cleaning closet.

Risa giggled, "Because you're the strong one."

"What's that got to do with it?" he asked.

"You can easily carry all of the cleaning supplies. Plus, you're the only boy cleaning that room today and I want to have you to myself before we throw you into the frenzy of fan girls."

"Wow, you're—" Satoshi stopped in his tracks. He watched as a red-haired boy entered the closet the couple were walking to. Daisuke looked as though he were in terrible pain and could barely walk.

"Daisuke?" Risa said uncertainly. "What's wrong with him?"

Satoshi instantly recognized the symptoms. He ran—not walked—ran to the room and inside, Daisuke was on his hands and knees, bent over double.

"Daisuke!" Risa cried as she followed Satoshi. Satoshi quickly pulled her into the room, shut the door, and locked it.

Daisuke began to slowly change. His hair became longer and darker—much darker until it was a shade of violet. His face took the shape of another, his chin growing more pointed, and this cheeks becoming thinner.

These were the only apparent changes, unlike two years ago, when Daisuke would grow many more inches.

Satoshi looked over at his stunned girlfriend. Risa looked as if she wasn't breathing.

He then looked back at "Daisuke".

"Oww…." He whined in another voice. "I always hated that feeling." He looked up with purple eyes. "Hey there, Commander Hiwatari," Dark stood up, "Long time, no see."

Guys, I'm so very sorry! I got grounded, and this is what happened. I spent all week cleaning my room, but now it's acceptable enough to get on the computer. I CAN SEE MY FLOOR! Okay, I'm done with that.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.

YAY! Dark's back!

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

(Domo) Arigato- thank you (very much); thanks

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Otōu-san- Father (Arigato cheeky doggie!)

Oku-san- Mother; mom

Konichi-wa- Hello

Betsuden- Heaven

Ja- Bye

Ja Ne- Good bye; see you later

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Kawaii- Cute

D.A.

テンの棺架

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	10. Transformations

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Transformations

"Hey there Commander Hiwatari," Dark stood up, "Long time, no see."

"D-Dark?" Satoshi stuttered. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Long story," Dark said waving a hand with an air of unimportance, "Includes Krad and a long fight."

"I-I knew it!" Risa suddenly screeched. "You and Daisuke_ are _the same people!"

"Oh, hey Risa, I didn't notice you." Dark said. "And yeah…." He muttered scratching his chin thoughtfully. "When did you figure that out?"

"Two years ago, before you disappeared," Risa said breathlessly.

"Oh… didn't you ever bother to ask Daisuke?" Dark asked.

"No," she shook her head fervently.

"You're not still infatuated with me, I hope." Dark said with a smirk and a wink.

Bright red crossed Risa cheeks. She quickly grabbed Satoshi's arm and shook her head, "Of course not! Riku was right about you! You're a pervert!"

Dark's eyes widened, then he began laughing. "Oh! I get it!" Dark pointed to the two of them, "You two are an item now, aren't you?"

Satoshi valiantly nodded. Dark chuckled, "How cute." He looked past the couple to the wooden door. "Well, I sure trust you don't plan to capture me anymore, Commander, I have a lot of business to do."

"No, I'm not in the force anymore." Satoshi said coldly.

"Great!" Dark clapped his hands; then frowned. "Now it's won't be any fun. The guards last time were way too easy to deal with without you, Hitwatari."

"I'm flattered." Satoshi said in a monotone.

"You should be." Dark said brightly, "Now I'm starting to wish you _were_ still after me. Ah… sweet nostalgia."

"Dark," Risa said seriously, "I think it's time Daisuke came back out. We're in the middle of school, and I think the girls will have more of a field day then they do with Satoshi." She said pointing to him.

"But I don't feel like it," Dark said running his fingers through his hair. "And Daisuke doesn't mind that I'm out for a while, he even said so himself. Right Daisuke?"

There was silence on the outside but inside he heard the familiar, yet older voice of his other half.

"_I don't mind, stay out as long as you like."_ Daisuke murmured.

"Daisuke, are you still upset by what just happened?" Dark asked. "Kira's just a complete bitch, ignore her."

"_It's hard to if she tries to kiss you every day."_ Daisuke growled.

Dark frowned. "Daisuke, ossu? You sound so angry."

"He's been acting weird all day." Satoshi said. "He barely said two words."

Dark stood in silence for a moment before he turned back to the couple. "Don't worry about Daisuke; I'll deal with him when we get home."

"How are you going to get home without anyone noticing?" Risa asked.

"Did you forget? I have wings." Dark simpered pointing to Wiz who was still on his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Story climbed the stairs to put a basket of newly washed clothing in his room. She pushed the door open and set the basket by his bed, completely oblivious that there was another person in the room. Story stood up and that's when she noticed him.

The man was quite tall with dark plum hair and matching eyes. His chin was pointed and he had a long face. He was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform and the most peculiar thing about him was the black wings on his back.

He smiled warmly at her and winked. "Who might you be, miss? I fear that we don't know each other."

'_That's him!'_ Story thought, recognizing the hair color. _'It must be, I feel like I saw him before!'_

Story held her stomach in pain and started to double over. _"It is him, Story," _said the soft voice in her head. _"The one I've been waiting for, for so long…."_

Twilight raised her head with a smirk, "That must be Dark Mousy…. Always flirting with the ladies," Twilight chuckled as she threw her long, silver hair back.

Oh my God, that sucked so bad! You can all hate me now, I hate this chapter! I can't even write the speaking dialog correctly! Oh, and EVERY character was OOC (besides my characters of course)! Oh, you can flame this chapter all you want, I say you can! And! It was SHORT!

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

(Domo) Arigato- thank you (very much); thanks

Dou Itashimashite- you're welcome, don't mention it

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Otōu-san- Father (Arigato cheeky doggie!)

Oku-san- Mother; mom

Konichi-wa- Hello

**Ossu- (wi-su) Hey; What's up?**

Ohayou (Gozaimasu)- Good Morning Literally means "**It's early"**

Konban-wa- good evening (said when meeting someone)

Mata Ne- Later

Oyasumi (Nasai)- good night (said when departing)

Betsuden- Heaven

Ja- Bye

Ja Ne- Good bye; see you later

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Kawaii- Cute

Sayonara - good bye

D.A.

最も暗い錬金術師

メリーサン

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	11. Warning of a Red Feather

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Warning of a Red Feather

Dark stared blankly for a minute at the woman in front of him…. The woman he had fallen for so many years ago. He love for her never faded nor did he think it ever would. He only flirted with the women because that was the type of man he was. I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous! He couldn't waste his good looks by waiting on Twilight!

"T-Twilight… is that really you?" he asked stupidly. Of course it was her, she stood out as bright as day.

"Who were you expecting?" Twilight said sarcastically, "You're newest 'Sacred Maiden'?" Story giggled.

"How—When—I—AH!" Dark stuttered as his face flushed. "Twilight!" He practically jumped on her as Wiz transformed back into his small, cute, fury self. "It's been way too long!" he shouted happily has he hugged her.

"Yes, it has…." Twilight said calmly. "Almost a hundred years, am I right?"

"Hai," Dark murmured.

"Story-chan!" a faint voice called from the staircase. "What's taking you so long?"

There were footsteps and Dark broke away from Twilight. Emiko Niwa was sure in for a surprise.

As she entered the room, Dark saw her frozen in astonishment. She looked from Dark to Twilight and back again.

"D-Dark?" Emiko stammered, "W-What are you doing here?"

"It's a VERY long story." Dark laughed. "I don't feel like explaining it more then once, so, shall we head downstairs?"

Downstairs in the living room, there were similar reactions from both Daiki and Kosuke. Daiki dropped the tea cup he was holding and Kosuke almost slipped out of his seat.

After a commotion about Dark, the seven (including Towa) sat down to listen to Dark's tale.

"I was indeed sealed within the Black Wings," Dark started. "Krad was with me. We were destined to battle eternally…."

**Dark aimed a black feather in the direction of his counterpart as Krad pointed a pearl white feather. The fight was going on forever… never ending, Dark thought. **

**As they drew nearer, Dark saw something spectacular. A blood red feather fell inbetween the two.**

**Dark was the first to reach it. As his arm grazed it, time seemed to freeze. Dark couldn't move. From the feather, a scarlet light appeared. It engulfed Dark completely and he disappeared.**

**The next thing he knew, he was seeing things out of someone else's vision. They were shaky and a blur at first, but when things cleared, he saw a recognizable face.**

**After a moment or two, Dark realized this wasn't a dream nor did he loose to Krad. He was once again a part of Daisuke. Krad was still sealed within the Black Wings. He and his true love would be reunited. **

"A… feather?" Kosuke repeated blankly.

"Hai," Dark nodded.

"A red one?" Emiko asked. "Where did it come from?"

"Beats me," Dark answered. "I'm just glad it was there, or I'd still be with Krad in that god forsaken piece of art."

"So, this feather caused you to return back to Daisuke's body." Daiki pondered.

"That's what it seems to be." Dark sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Whatever happened, I'm glad I'm back. It feels good to be home…."

AH! That one was even shorter! But… that's where I wanted it to end…. Please don't hate me, I made this chapter even better. I love all of my readers so please don't stop reading on account of crappy writing. T.T

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Hai- yes

(Domo) Arigato- thank you (very much); thanks

Dou Itashimashite- you're welcome, don't mention it

Gomennasai- I'm sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Ji-chan- Grandpa; Grandfather

Otōu-san- Father (Arigato cheeky doggie!)

Oku-san- Mother; mom

Konichi-wa- Hello

Ossu- (wi-su) Hey; What's up?

Ohayou (Gozaimasu)- Good Morning Literally means "It's early"

Konban-wa- good evening (said when meeting someone)

Mata Ne- Later

Oyasumi (Nasai)- good night (said when departing)

Betsuden- Heaven

Ja- Bye

Ja Ne- Good bye; see you later

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Kawaii- Cute

Sayonara - good bye

D.A.

最も暗い錬金術師

メリーサン

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	12. Warning of Another

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Warning of Another

Daisuke lay in his bed with a hand on his forehead. He sighed deeply thinking about how much he would be dreading school tomorrow. It would possibly be worse then today. It was such a long day with Dark coming back and the way Riku was still treating him.

He quickly twisted in his position and punched the pillow—hard. Riku obviously still wanted them to be together. He could see it by the way she looked at him. Daisuke couldn't see how he would avoid her tomorrow. Not unless by some miracle he feel ill.

Wait… that was it!

-.-.-.-.-

Daisuke got up the next morning and got ready for school like every other day. He rushed out the door with a piece of toast and his cell phone in hand. As soon as he passed the gate, he slowed to a walk, smirking.

He turned right instead of left like every other school day. He breathed in the crisp autumn scent as he stopped in the middle of the nearest park.

"_Daisuke, what are you doing?"_ Dark asked cautiously. _"Isn't school the other way?"_

Daisuke ignored him and finished the last of his toast. He flipped open the red and black cell phone and read the screen.

7 Unread Text Messages  
8 Voice Mail Messages

Daisuke ignored the screen and went to his contacts. He looked through them until he found his school phone number labeled 'Azumano High School'. He pressed the small green phone that signaled the talk button and listened to the phone ring on the other end of the line.

"Moshi Moshi. Azumano High School, how may I help you?" a cool voice spoke.

Daisuke cleared his throat before speaking. "Hai—moshi moshi." Daisuke said in a deeper voice, much unlike anything expected to come out of his mouth. It didn't sound like Dark, and it didn't sound like Daisuke. It sounded like another familiar voice. "I'm Niwa Kosuke, Niwa Daisuke's father. I'm calling him in sick today."

"Alright, I'll inform his teacher." The secretary assured, "Arigato." The other line clicked and Daisuke snapped his phone shut with a smirk.

"Jii-chan really shouldn't have taught me how to manipulate my voice like that." Daisuke chuckled.

"_Daisuke…. You really_ should _go to school."_ Dark said quietly.

"I know." Daisuke sat down on a wooden bench and looked at the blue sky through the orange and yellow leaves.

"_Then why aren't you?"_ Dark asked curiously. _"Is it because of yesterday?"_

Daisuke tinkered with the silver feather charm attached to his red and black cell phone. The colors alone had a meaning to Daisuke. Black represented Dark's memory and red happened to be his favorite color. It only seemed reasonable to have the charm attached as well.

"Yeah," Daisuke admitted without a second thought. "How can I face anybody after that?"

_"I guess I could understand, but that's proving your cowardice, Dai-chan."_ Dark explained to Daisuke as he ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

"Whatever," Daisuke murmured boldly. He slumped on the bench with a look of annoyance. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

Daisuke flipped open his cellular phone once more and looked at the memo. He clicked the menu button and searched the messages.

Every single text message was from Riku or Risa. He picked out the first one which was from Risa.

_DAISUKE WHRE R U? I CALLD UR HOUSE & U WERENT THERE. PLS RSPOND!_

Daisuke deleted it and checked the next one that was from Riku.

_IM SRRY DAIKUN. PLS TXT BCK. I LOVE U!_

Daisuke sneered. "Yeah right." He snarled under his breath as he pushed delete.

_Y DNT U ANSWR DAI?_

_WHRE R U?_

_ANSWER ME! IM WORRIED!_

_I UNDERSTND U DONT WANT TO TLK TO ME DAIKUN. PLEASE JUST CLL ME!_

The last text message was from Takeshi.

_HEY DAI! SUP? WANNA HANG OUT AFTER SKOOL TMRRW? WELL TLK BOUT U-KNO-WHO._

Daisuke deleted the last message which read that it was sent yesterday afternoon.

Daisuke looked at his recent calls list and saw his mother called four times and Riku and Risa called two times each.

"_Daisuke, this is boring, why don't we go hang out somewhere?"_ Dark sighed heavily.

"'Cause everyone is at school and I don't want to get caught." Daisuke answered.

"_You're still the same as always, Daisuke. You haven't changed a bit."_ Dark chuckled. _"Although the bad-ass thing did sort of rub off on you. Maybe we spent a little too much time together."_

"Maybe…" Daisuke cogitated. "Dark?"

"_Yes?"_

"Did you ever think about… freedom?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

Dark was silent in contemplation. He turned from Daisuke and answered, _"On occasion, I admit. But it wasn't like how Krad wanted it. He wanted his own body for his reasons. Me, I just wanted to do things on my own—without my Tamer. You know, maybe even a simple date would have been enough."_

"Hm…." Daisuke grasped the feather chain tightly. "I missed you Dark." Daisuke said unexpectedly.

"_I missed you as well Daisuke."_

"…When you were gone... I felt like a piece of me was missing. I felt as if it would never come back and yet, here you are." Daisuke confessed.

"_Yes."_ Dark confirmed. _"I'm here… but why?"_

"Maybe Twilight," Daisuke suggested.

"Could be, but her wings aren't red." Dark pondered. "Who summoned me?"

Daisuke looked into the sky once more and thought. One word popped into his mind at the time: It was his own name.

_Daisuke! _

Daisuke held his chest in pain. His whole body was burning! What was going on?

"Dark, what's happening?" Daisuke grunted as he slipped from his seat into the cement pathway below. He collapsed onto his hands and knees praying for this to end. He clutched his chest—the source of the most pain—in agony. In his eyes, tears of pain became visible.

Inside of Daisuke, Dark felt it too. His insides were writhing, as if being torn apart! He looked up to see the face of his Tamer staring back at him, horror-struck.

"DARK?" Daisuke cried, aghast. As suddenly as the pain started, it ended. Daisuke's other self had disappeared from view. Why did it look so clear? Dark was right in front of him!

Daisuke sat back on his heals, in trepidation. He blinked the water from his eyes, perplexed.

"What… just happened?"

YAY! I like this one! I'm not depressed anymore, so I guess my writing got better.

Don't ask why I was depressed.

Anyway, lovely readers. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I've almost got FOURTY!

I'm so happy, I'm gonna cry! It's the most reviews I've ever gotten!

Here are some Japanese words I'll be using, or have used.

Moshi Moshi- A greeting used when speaking on the telephone

Hai- yes

Arigato- Thank you

Jii-chan- Grandpa

D.A.

最も暗い錬金術師

(Darkest Alchemist)

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	13. Warning of an Instant Message

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Warning of an Instant Message

Daisuke sipped his soda slowly, staring at the crappy plastic table he was sitting at in McDonalds. His mind was on one thing—_What was that reaction?_

Where did it come from? Why did it happen? He asked Dark repeatedly, but he didn't get a single answer besides _"I don't know, you tell me."_

Daisuke could already tell Dark was annoyed by his constant questioning.

"_Just ask your dad when we get home," _Dark recommended. _"He seems to understand a lot of things I don't. Or, maybe Daiki. He could possibly know."_

"And how exactly do I tell them?" Daisuke asked, a vein popping in his temple. "'Dark and I felt the same sort of pain. We were in the park, talking when it happened. Oh, did I mention I skipped school?'" Daisuke mocked. "I don't think so!"

"_Why don't you tell them what happened?" _Dark asked, equally irritated referring to the Riku incident.

"I don't want them making a fuss." Daisuke answered simply as he took a large bite of his burger. It was rarely that he was able to eat fast food like this. He was savoring every bite.

Dark sighed. _"Whatever… it's your life."_

"Glad you see it my way." Daisuke said as he tossed two fries into his mouth.

Daisuke ate in silence for a while, looking around. There were families with young children around him; three at the most. The children ate their food happily, with not a care in the world. Their parents fed them with smiles. They obviously loved their children.

Daisuke smiled slowly as he leaned back in his chair, setting his burger down, and propping his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his knuckles. He gazed at the families with a sort of happiness twinkling in his eye.

"_You like kids, eh Daisuke?"_ Dark said quietly, with the same look on his face.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was hoping one day I would get married and have my own family with Riku…. But I don't see that happening anymore."

"_Yeah, well, kids are a pain in the ass."_ Dark scowled. _"Look at that one, he's pulling his sister's hair!"_

Daisuke chuckled. "That's because she took his toy." Daisuke explained as he noticed two toys in the young girl's hands and the boy pulling at her pig-tail.

"I bet you really don't think that." Daisuke said as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

"_Damn right I do!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm home!" Daisuke shouted into the seemingly empty house. He removed his shoes and stepped onto the landing.

Instantly, six lasers started shooting at him!

Daisuke dodged them with ease and jumped over the trick floorboard that he knew so well. As he rounded a corner, running from the attack "dogs" that were actually robots, he pulled a rubber glove out of his school bag. He slipped it on before he wrenched the door open. He quickly closed it and he heard the THUMPs of five dogs hitting the door.

"Phew," Daisuke wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed heavily.

"DAI-KUN!" Emiko bustled out of the kitchen, holding the phone in her hand. "Riku-chan called! She said she wanted to see if you were alright, thought I can't imagine why." Emiko grabs Daisuke's hands and pushed him onto the couch. "Did something happen at school?"

"No," Daisuke answered in a monotone.

"Did something happen to you? Are you hurt?" Emiko asked.

"No," Daisuke answered in the same dialog.

"Did something happen between you and Riku-chan?"

She hit the nail on the head, but Daisuke wouldn't tell her that. Instead, he stood up and strode toward the staircase. "I'm going to my room to do my homework. I'll be down for diner."

Daisuke sat at his desk, sketching. He didn't know exactly what he was sketching, but it was interesting. There were feathers everywhere. Maybe it was Dark. Daisuke didn't know. He looked into the small mirror next to him and his own reflection stared back at him.

He remembered a few years ago—his appearance wasn't very different. His hair has grown and fell in front of his eyes. He had grown taller and under his clothing, was a toned body of adolescence and athletics. The only thing that kept Daisuke in shape was a regular diet and these constant traps set up by his mother. The only thing he was ever active in was drawing and stealing. Well, now it would be anyway.

Daisuke looked back at his sketch. He put the pencil down and stretched before examining it.

He looked closely. There was a boy with messy hair. His expression showed pursed lips and wide eyes as wings spread from behind him open widely, as if ready to engulf him. The drawing was yet incomplete. Maybe he would finish it later.

He put it away in a drawer, but as he opened it, so many sketched and art pieces flew out.

He blinked as he picked them up. All of them were of Riku. "Damn it," he growled as he ripped the ones in his hands apart. The crumpled the pieces and threw them over his shoulder. Why was this so difficult? He pulled every single paper from his desk that had a picture of Riku, something that was hers, or even anything with her name on it and tore it up. By the time he was done, his floor was littered with scraps of paper.

Suddenly, a funny noise came from the computer. He looked at the screen to see an instant message popped up.

**Lacrosse Queen**: Daisuke, can we talk?

It was from Riku. He glared at the screen and punched in:

**Master Artist**: What is there to talk about?

**Lacrosse Queen**: about… you know….

**Master Artist**: that boy?

**Lacrosse Queen**: yeah

**Lacrosse Queen**: and I'm not going to say "it's not what you think"

**Master Artist**: whatever

**Master Artist**: You know… it hurts

**Lacrosse Queen**: Gomennasai

**Lacrosse Queen**: I didn't want it to go that far. I still love you.

**Lacrosse Queen**: I know we can't be together again after that… never

**Master Artist**: exactly

**Master Artist**: who was he?

**Lacrosse Queen**: his name is Sasuke Kishimoto. He goes to Nasuki High Skool

**Master Artist**: ……

**Lacrosse Queen**: I dumped him yesterday if that's any consolation

**Master Artist has blocked you**

Daisuke sighed as he signed off. He couldn't talk to her. Why was she doing this to him? It was killing him!

:) I'm happy. I've got another chapter up in one day!

I love you guys, you are my inspiration!

_Chibi Jooshi_

Gommenasai- I'm sorry

Chibi- Small

Jooshi- Dictionary

D.A.

最も暗い錬金術師

(Darkest Alchemist)

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	14. Warning of a Robbery Part I

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Warning of a Robbery Part I

"DAAAIIIISUKE!" Emiko shouted from the staircase. "Come down here!"

Daisuke lifted his head sleepily from his seating position. His arms were folded on the desk in front of him and his was half-way off of the wheeled chair. His head was resting in his arms as he slept before diner.

He stood up and walked to the door, barely noticing the black clothes lying on his couch.

"What is it?" he asked his mother as he walked into the bright living room, rubbing his eye.

"Eat diner then get ready!" Emiko said, shoving a bowl of ramen into his chest.

"For what?" he asked bluntly.

"I already sent out a warning!" Emiko sang happily.

"'Warning'? Wha—MOM! NO!" Daisuke realized what she meant. "We have to steal again?"

"Daisuke, have you forgotten we are the Niwa clan?" Emiko winked. "We have to steal art to seal it."

"That is," Kosuke said calmly, "If Dark has enough energy and magic."

"_Yes! Today was boring! We finally get to do something exciting!"_ Dark cried triumphantly.

Daisuke groaned and slumped into his seat.

Story looked up from her book and observed Daisuke with an odd gleam in her eye.

"It will be the first stealing that Dark and Twilight have done together for about a century." Daiki nodded gleefully.

"Wait…" Story marked the book and put it down. "I have to steal too?" she said, exasperated.

"Of course!" Emiko grinned. "It's so romantic!"

"_Another score for Dark!"_ Dark celebrated. _"Something exciting AND it includes Twilight!"_

Daisuke and Story groaned simultaneously.

"Oh, Dai-kun, maybe you should call Riku-chan and tell her! She'll be able to watch you in action!" Emiko clapped merrily.

"No thanks." Daisuke waved the subject off.

"Why not?" Emiko asked.

Instead of answering, Daisuke slurped his soup loudly, surly. _'Dark, why do you want to do stuff with Twilight? That means you're taken.' _Daisuke thought to the Kaitou. _'Won't that interfere with your womanizing?'_

Dark didn't speak for a while. He let out a long sigh and smiled gently at his Tamer. _"Isn't that what love is? Sacrificing?"_

'_But why did you flirt so much when Twilight wasn't around?'_

"_You can't keep me hidden, you know. I'm too good looking for that!"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Daisuke finished his ramen and fled upstairs into his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oku-sama, I really can't do this!" Story insisted. "I don't even know how I transformed!"

"_Stop kidding yourself!"_ Twilight scolded.

"You shut up!" Story waged an angry finger at her head.

"_Aw, Story… Why are you so mean to me?"_ Twilight whimpered.

"My body is my body!" Story crossed her arms, scowling cross-eyed at her forehead.

"_I know that! You don't have to point it out!"_ Twilight yelled_. "I can't see why we can't be friends!"_

"Are we supposed to be?" Story asked curiously.

"_Of course we are! We share one body! We're two different people. So, why can't we?"_ Twilight explained, _"I was friends with all of my other Tamers. And did you hear a word Daiki said today when we talked about Dark and himself when he was Dark's Tamer? They were the best of friends!"_

"Fine." Story said shortly as she slipped on a long, slender glove. "Oku-sama, where did you get these clothes?" Story asked the forgotten Emiko.

"I went shopping today!" Emiko said cheerfully. "I was expecting Twilight and Dark to steal together, so I had to get Twilight clothes. I wanted to also take you shopping, but when I asked you, you didn't respond. You were too enthralled in that book!"

"WHAT?" Story slapped her forehead. "I was too busy studying; I probably didn't hear a word of what ANYONE said today!"

"Don't worry! I'll take you tomorrow!" Emiko beamed.

"Domo Arigato Oku-sama."

"'Oku-sama'? Stop that! It makes me sound old!" Emiko ordered. "And it's way too formal! Call me Emiko-chan!"

Story laughed uneasily. "O-Okay."

"Ready yet?" Daisuke asked from the doorway. He wore black leather pants and trench coat. Under the trench coat, a purple, skin tight shirt was visible.

"Oh, Dai-kun! You really should wear dark clothing more often!" Emiko smirked. "It looks stunning on you!"

"It's not really my style." Daisuke muttered. "But it looks like Story should wear that."

Story blushed. "Pervert!" She yelled, throwing the glove she was about to put on at him. "You don't tell a girl wearing a mini-skirt that!"

"Hey! It was a complement!" Daisuke shouted back. "I'm saying you look cute in that stuff!"

Story frowned deeply and turned back to the mirror. The black cloak she was wearing fell to just below the knee and jutted out slightly because of the puffy black skirt. Under the skirt, a white lacey fabric was visible. Her shirt was a skin tight black tee with a silver line slashed across the front.

"Well, for your _information_, Dai-san, your _mother_ chose this for _Twilight_! Not _me_!"

"Mom makes me put on clothes like this as well." Daisuke sighed heavily. "I hate stealing. Dark, are you sure you have enough magic?"

"_Daisuke, I'm positive! I never felt more alive!"_ Dark assured him.

"That's good. Just don't get caught."

"Kyuu!" Wiz cried happily on Daisuke shoulder.

Crappy ending to chapter, but I say it was okay.

This will be the third chapter today! I'm on a role!

_Chibi Jooshi_

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Oku-sama- Madame

Domo Arigato- Thank you very much

Chibi- Small

Jooshi- Dictionary

D.A.

最も暗い錬金術師

(Darkest Alchemist)

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	15. Warning of a Robbery Part II

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Warning of a Robbery Part II

Story stood next to Daisuke on the Niwa residence rooftop with an obviously annoyed expression. She looked out onto the city without interest.

"Gomen, but why do we have to do this? I don't even know HOW to change into Twilight!" Story asked.

"_Yes you do, stop denying it."_ Twilight smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Story growled, receiving an odd look from Daisuke. She chuckled nervously in return. He turned away from her and looked into the sky.

'_Oh great, now he thinks I'm crazy.'_ Story thought.

"_Then don't talk to me out loud."_ Twilight suggested. _"I can read your mind you know."_

'_Why didn't you tell me that before?'_ Story groaned mentally.

"Tonight is perfect…." Story heard Daisuke mutter as he looked into the stars. Story looked up too and saw the beautiful Milky Way and sighed at it's radiance.

"How pretty…." The sight had driven Twilight, Dark, and the attempting robbery right out of her mind.

"We'll get a closer look at it soon." Daisuke said, tearing his eyes from the masterpiece that was the heavens.

"Right…." Story sighed. She watched Daisuke for what seemed like hours before he did something interesting.

Daisuke lowered his head, as if he was looking at the roof. He closed his eyes and let relaxation wash over him. _'Come out Dark!'_ Daisuke cried letting the other half take over. He had no need to look at photos anymore.

From him, a draft blew like an upper-cut from under him, blowing his hair and cooling his body. It looked as if sparkling confetti was caught in the wind as Daisuke's appearance changed rapidly. His hair lengthened and became darker, he grew about an inch and his face narrowed. Dark sighed happily as he looked up. "This is going to be great."

He looked over to the dumbfounded Story. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"I-It's nothing." Story shook her head. "Just…" Story's voice changed as she spoke. She grew about three inches, "Just, you're so much cuter in person." Her hair grew longer and lighter until it was a silver color.

"Why thank you." Dark beamed.

"Heh, don't mention it," Story looked at him and winked, "But you're still an idiot."

It was Dark's turn to look dumbfounded. He blinked stupidly as she changed positions with Twilight.

Twilight smirked at Dark, "She's right you know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's nine o'clock and there he is!" a female new reporter announced on the wide television screen. "The Phantom Thief Dark arrived at the scene at just the right time! It's only been two years since his last appearance! Before that, there was a forty year time span. What brought him back so early? We hope to find out!"

Risa watched the screen with excitement as Satoshi wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Risa-kun, I hope I don't loose you to Dark Mousy." Satoshi said.

"Don't worry! I've had plenty of him." Risa assured. "Especially after I found out that Dark and Daisuke are one in the same."

"Good," Satoshi whispered in her ear before he kissed the crook of her jaw gently.

"Who's that?" Risa asked stupidly.

Satoshi brought his attention to the television screen just in time to catch a glimpse of a silver haired beauty.

"On the warning note, it was signed by two figures: Dark and Twilight. We finally get to see who this Twilight is and it's a _female_. Sorry Dark fan girls, but this man seems to be taken! Either that, or she's his partner in crime!"

"Daisuke, do you know her?" Satoshi asked himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is far too easy." Dark grumbled as the two stood down an empty hallway. All around the perimeter, guards and policemen stood; they were so stupid. Dark and Twilight entered through a window right on camera.

"I'll say," Twilight agreed, yawning.

"And I thought this was going to be interesting." Dark continued complaining as he slumped into the room with the valuable painting they were searching for. "I had such a boring day, I couldn't even sleep!"

"Kaitou Dark Mousy! It's about time!" a scratchy voice yelled from a corner. Dark and Twilight turned to the source.

"Ah, Saehara-san…." Dark said, "Haven't seen you in a while."

Is was amazing that Dark was so calm. There was, not only Chief of Police Saehara that surrounded the painting, but an entire crew of policemen.

Twilight sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She then turned her head to the men suddenly looking so sweet and innocent. "Sir," she said naively, "That was once my paint, and I wanted it back."

"You're... painting?" Saehara repeated blandly.

"Yes, many years ago, it was given to me by boy who loved me. Unfortunately, I was unable to return his feelings, so I gave it back to him." Twilight explained sweetly. "He took his life the next day and left the painting to his sister who donated it to this very museum."

"Impossible," Saehara said firmly, "This was donated fifty years ago."

Twilight dropped the innocent act. "Well, I want my painting, so I'm taking it back." She said coldly. "Let's go Dark!"

"Right!" Dark jumped into the air and seemed to disappear. He reappeared right in front of the painting and took it off of the wall. Instantly, he was tackled by the officers.

Twilight then too, disappeared and reappeared in front of the place where the painting once stood. She pulled Dark out of the mass of men and sprouted wings painlessly. With her black and white wings, she flew into the rafters holding Dark by under the arms as he held the painting.

"Why did you tell him that tale? It was a great story, but I see no point." Dark said pointedly.

"It was true, and he might have just handed it over if I looked sweet enough." Twilight said.

"Oh," Dark muttered. "Well then, you're just as much of a man-izer as I am a womanizer!" Dark exclaimed. (A/n: Dunno the technical term for man-izer. Help me please –looks pleadingly-)

Twilight chuckled.

"_They really are perfect for each other….."_ Daisuke thought idiotically with an anime sweat drop (A/N: I really don't know the technical term for this either… leave me alone! TT.TT)

"_Hentai!"_ Story screeched.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache!" Twilight yelled as she set Dark down on a rafter. He sighed heavily.

"Great, this guy got a big painting." Dark said, examining it. It was a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. It sort of reminded Dark of Freedert from the "Toki No Byoushin", only this girl was older-looking and had a glow to her.

He looked up and raised and arm into the air, beckoning to his familiar. "Wiz! Appear!"

Black feather shot out of nowhere and attached themselves to Dark's back. "Let's go home."

I am SO on a role! This makes fifteen chapters! WHOO HOO! Let's celebrate!

Never mind, I can't afford a party. TT.TT

Yeah, I know—you people are sick of me beating myself up, but I still have much more room to grow.

I guess I'll have to be like Shazuku from Whisper of the Heart. I'm not trying to impress anyone though.

I just need much more room to improve my writing..

_Chibi Jooshi_

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Gomen- Sorry

Hentai- Pervert

Chibi- Small

Jooshi- Dictionary

D.A.

最も暗い錬金術師

(Darkest Alchemist)

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	16. Warning of Separation

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Warning of Separation

Dark and Twilight touched down on the Niwa residence roof. They looked at each other and laughed.

"That went perfectly!" Dark snickered.

"A little _too_ perfectly," Twilight agreed, giggling, "Don't you agree, Story-chan?"

"_I'm glad it went perfect! I don't want to get in trouble!"_ the Tamer exclaimed.

"Well, since business is done, I guess…." Dark leaned forward and pecked Twilight on the lips. He gave her a soft smile as he changed back into Daisuke.

Twilight changed back into Story as Daisuke appeared in front of her. Story's face was flushed to a nice, red color of a tomato. Daisuke blinked in curiosity. "Ossu?"

"He… he kissed me!" she said quietly.

Daisuke chuckled. "No, he kissed Twilight." he corrected.

Story shook her head vigorously, grabbing her head stressfully. She growled angrily and stopped her feet like a six year old. "It was still me!" she groaned loudly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daisuke dazedly watched the shadows dance on his ceiling. He thought about how much more he's have to steal now that Dark returned. No—how much Dark would have to steal. Daisuke never stole anything. It was Dark's job—his career—his passion! Dark loved his interesting life style… Daisuke, on the other hand, wanted a quiet life. He didn't want to be outstanding. He would have turned down Keiji Saga's commercial offer even IF he HADN'T been Dark. Daisuke didn't like being famous. If he could avoid it, he would, but it was sure impossible.

Daisuke rolled onto his side and looked out the window. Why did he have to be the Kaitou? Why not some other family? According to Emiko, it was his destiny. If this was destiny, it sure wasn't on his side.

Daisuke flinched as he felt a pain sear through his body. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he scrunched into a ball.

'_No way! What is this?' Daisuke_ thought. '_Twice in one day? What's happening?'_ The pain began to worsen and his muscles tensed.

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again to see Dark's mirror image. Dark was in as much pain as Daisuke. He didn't know what was going on. The same thoughts ran through Dark's mind as Daisuke's.

Every time Daisuke blinked, Dark's form became more solid.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Daisuke and Dark sat up in union, staring at each other.

"Dark?"

"Daisuke?"

The equals said at once.

I know very short chapter, but I'm having major writers' blocks!

_Chibi Jooshi_

Ossu- What's up?

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Gomen- Sorry

Hentai- Pervert

Chibi- Small

Jooshi- Dictionary

Phantom-Thief-Kate

幻影盗人メリー

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	17. He's Back

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

He's Back

"Dai-san, wake up!" Story's voice broke Daisuke's dream. He sat bolt upright and looked at the sunlit room. He turned to face the suns glare radiating behind Story's head. He winced and then looked away.

"Your mom said you were a 'sleepy-head'." Story giggled.

Daisuke ignored her. He tried to remember something that happened last night. He knew it was important…. But what was it?

Dai thought for a moment before it came to him. _'Dark!'_

Daisuke threw the quilt off of him and saw his other wasn't in the bed with him. He quickly jumped off of the higher bunk onto the floor and searched around. He looked on his couch, under his desk, and when he opened the closet, Dark was nowhere to be found.

"What are you doing, Dai-san?" Story asked curiously.

"Dark!" Daisuke cried.

"_Quiet down, would you?"_ Dark grumbled sleepily. _"I'm trying to sleep here!"_

Daisuke laughed to himself. "Gomen," he sighed with relief.

"Ossu?" Story asked curiously.

"Oh, it was just a dream I had." Daisuke assured her as he watched her climb down the ladder.

"Doesn't sound like a dream," Story inquired.

"You're right…" Daisuke murmured. "It was a nightmare."

"_It felt too real…."_ Daisuke felt Dark say.

"I know what you mean," Daisuke responded. "I thought it was actually happening."

"_Almost like the world of the Toki no Byoushin…."_ Dark mused.

"Only different. This time, it wasn't a dream world…." Daisuke though out loud.

"_Yeah…."_ Dark recollected. _"Oh, Dai-chan!"_

"Huh?"

"_You're running late."_ Dark reminded him.

Daisuke jumped and quickly glanced at the clock. It was true. In a panic, he tore of his shirt and heard a scream, glimpsing Story run out of the room, he cried, "Gomennasai!"

"Can't you wait until I'm out of the room?" Story shouted through the door. "Geeze! I'm not THAT invisible!"

"Gomen!" Daisuke apologized as he wrenched open the door and flew down the stairs.

He ran out of the house, five minutes later, with a piece of toast in his mouth, his cell phone in his right hand, and his books in his left.

Daisuke ran into homeroom just before the bell rang. He sighed with relief as he slumped into his desk.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face Kira Suki, facing him with a bright grin, resting her chin on her linked fingers.

"Did you miss me yesterday, Dai-kun?" she asked brightly.

Daisuke chuckled nervously. What the heck was her problem?

"Leave him alone, psycho bitch. It's probably because of you he skipped yesterday." Takeshi growled.

Kira only glared at him. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

"You know who I am, you whore. Leave him alone, already, he doesn't like you!" Takeshi cursed.

Daisuke sighed heavily and looked down at his desk. Where was Masahiro when you needed him? Daisuke thought, remembering all of the times he censored all of Takeshi's swearing.

"You don't know that." Kira said in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a two year old. "Dai-kun, tell him how you feel."

Daisuke didn't respond.

"C'mon Dai," Kira placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them.

Daisuke took a sharp intake of breath, fury building up inside of him. He turned to face Kira with the coldest glare he's ever given anyone.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped.

Instantly, she retracted her talons and did a double take. "N-Niwa?"

Daisuke huffed and slumped into his seat. He couldn't stand Kira! There were plenty of good-looking guys out there, but she HAD to have Daisuke. Why HIM of ALL guys? It was really starting to tick him off. First, it made him think of Mio Hio, but then it started getting annoying. Daisuke didn't belong to anyone, especially Kira. But the stubborn girl couldn't get that through her thick skull.

The bell finally rang to signal classes were going to start and everyone rushed into the hallway, trying to avoid high speed collisions with anyone.

Takeshi came up form behind Daisuke and stared at him as they walked. "Dude, what was that? Never EVER since I've known you (twelve years exactly) have you ever looked at scary."

"She's just really starting to get to me." Daisuke muttered coolly.

"I guess that's normal, but did you have to scare her that bad?" Takeshi asked, rubbing the back of his head. "I've never seen Kira that scared before. She looked like she was gonna cry."

"Since when did you care about how people felt?" Daisuke inquired.

"Since when have you DIDN'T?" Takeshi shot back. "You didn't even answer my text message on Monday. Don't you want to talk at all?"

"No, I'm fine." Daisuke lied.

"You don't sound fine." Takeshi claimed.

"Whatever," Daisuke snorted before he walked into his next class leaving Takeshi in the hall, dumbfounded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During lunch, Daisuke would usually sit with his friends and Riku at a lunch table. Today, he had taken the seat by the door on the roof, alone. He didn't open his lunch package that sat by him, untouched. He looked into the overcast sky in a daze.

Why was he so pissed at school? Why did he ALWAYS want to be alone anymore? He couldn't come up with an answer to this self-generated question. Was it because of Riku and Kira?

Kira might not be a problem anymore, Daisuke thought. He had scared her too much that morning. He made her fear him.

He knew this because he overheard Kira's friend, Sakura, talking to another friend, Ino, about her. He heard she was crying in the bathroom, because something scared her.

'…_What's wrong with me?'_ Daisuke thought as a single tear fell from his eye. He hated making people cry, much more having them fear him.

He closed his eyes and wiped the tear away. He sighed heavily, hoping to get the heaviness off of his chest, but it only made it heavier.

"C-Can I sit here?" A shaky voice asked. Daisuke opened his eyes and looked up at a girl with short, red-ish brown-ish hair and brown eyes. He nodded and she sat on the ground next to him.

"I-I know I said this many times before, but—" Riku started.

"Don't apologize." Daisuke ordered. "You must have had a good reason to do what you did, or you wouldn't have done it." He explained. "Just tell me what I did wrong."

"It wasn't you Dai-ku—Niwa-san." Riku hung her head. "It was me, I know it. I just couldn't help myself. I loved two men, and I didn't know what to do…."

"… Just like us…." Daisuke muttered, reminiscing.

"'Us'?" Riku asked.

"Dark and I…" Daisuke mused. "When I like Risa and he like you. It was sort of funny actually." Daisuke laughed. "I was so confused, and idiotic. I didn't want to be Dark. But Dark was the one who helped me realize my true feelings."

Riku didn't respond. She seemed to be in deep thought about this statement.

"W-When… when I found out you were Dark… I was scared." Riku admitted.

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed. "Why!"

"I-I was afraid… you would be like him." Riku blushed. "But you weren't, and I'm glad."

"He's not that bad." Daisuke informed her. "He's a pretty nice guy, he just doesn't like to show it."

"You act like he's here right now. I thought he was gone." Riku pointed out.

Daisuke rolled his neck to face her with a grin. "He's back."

YAY! Seventeen chapters and sixty-four reviews!

I'm one happy camper!

You might have noticed I put in a little Naruto. I made this chapter after I finished watching the marathon last night. : )

_Chibi Jooshi _

Gomen- Sorry

Ossu- (wi-zu) What's up?

Toki no Byoushin- "Second Hand of Time" — First appearance in Volume 7 of the manga and episode 20 of the anime.

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Gomennasai- An apology; Literally means, "I'm Sorry"

Chibi- Small

Jooshi- Dictionary

Phantom-Thief-Kate

幻影盗人メリー

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva

♡


	18. Story's Day

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Story's Day

Daisuke was not at all surprised by Riku's reaction to the news. In fact, he was sort of expecting it.

"What do you mean he's back!" she yelled at him.

"I mean He- Is- Back. How hard is that to comprehend?" Daisuke said slowly and clearly.

"How? You said he was sealed in that piece of art!"

"Well, he got out."

"_How?_"

"Don't ask me. I don't have the answers. Dark doesn't either."

"He doesn't even know how he got _out_?"

"Nope." Daisuke was starting to get annoyed. "Didn't you know he was back? It was all over the news yesterday."

"No," Riku pouted. "I was busy with a thing called _'homework'_ and lacrosse practice. It ran late last night."

"Oh, well I was certain Risa would have told you."

"She doesn't tell me anything anymore." Riku said quietly. "We're not getting along at all anymore, actually. She's really mad."

"So was I."

"That's understandable. Risa's reaction is too, she's big on romance." Riku pointed out.

The duo sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, Riku gave out a sigh. "So, does this mean we're… friends, Niwa-san?"

"Call me Daisuke." He approved. He nodded, "Yeah."

Riku looked away sadly. "How are you so forgiving?"

"You can never hate the one you love, Riku…." Daisuke said softly, "Never."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Story finally managed to get through a morning of chores around the house. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and stood straight, looking down at the clean basket of laundry.

"Story!" A voice rang out around the room. "Kosuke's here to drive you to cram school!"

"Okay!" Story called back. She took off the white apron that slung around her hips and hung it on the nearest hook.

'_I can't believe I have to take those stupid acceptance exams again!'_ Story fumed._ 'You'd think they'd look at my old scores, but no-o-o-o-o-o I have to take them again!' _Story got into the passengers seat of the vehicle and it drove off into the main street.

"I really can't believe I'm seeing you again, Story-chan." Kosuke interrupted Story's train of thought. "The last time I saw you, you were only five-years-old. You've grown so much."

"When Daisuke said his name was 'Niwa' I knew it sounded familiar." Story reminisced. "I forgot a lot from my childhood, but I remember my father vividly. I remember a spiky red-headed kid too; I guess that was Dai-san."

"He's going to get mad if you keep calling him 'Dai-san'." Kosuke laughed. "Most of his friends call him 'Daisuke' nowadays."

"He didn't seem to mind it this morning." Story said looking out the window.

"Oh, he'll tell you off when he gets home, I'll bet you that."

"Don't worry about it." Story assured him as they parked in the parking lot.

"Want me to walk you in?" Kosuke asked.

"No thank you, I'm good." Story said, unbuckling her seat-belt and opening the door.

"I'll see you after cram school then."

"Ja Mata Niwa-sama." Story waved,

"Call me Kosuke!"

Story only grinned and waved again as she closed the door.

The whole school was very quiet. There wasn't much noise at all aside from the tutors and students conversing silently on each subject. Every kid there was about thirteen through fifteen.

After cram school, Story bid the teacher thank you and good-bye. She was taken home by Kosuke and arrived home in time to see Daisuke walking into the front door.

"Hello, Dai-san," Story greeted.

"Please don't call me 'Dai-san'." Daisuke insisted in an exhausted manner. "No one calls me that."

"See? What did I tell you?" Kosuke whispered in the raven-haired girl's ear.

Story chuckled nervously. "Gomen."

"Don't fuss over it." Daisuke removed his shoes and looked at her. "The test is tomorrow, right?"

"U-Uh, yeah," Story stuttered, having to think for a moment of what he was talking about. Then it clicked that he was speaking of the entrance exam into his school.

"Good luck." Daisuke grinned from ear to ear for her.

Short, but I'm on a block this week. This is making me tear my hair out!!

I hate when this happens….

And I'm SO SORRY! I would have had it up sooner, but Fanfiction was being mean T.T

I couldn't upload ANYTHING!

_Chibi Jooshi _

Gomen- Sorry

Ossu- (wi-zu) What's up?

Toki no Byoushin- "Second Hand of Time" — First appearance in Volume 7 of the manga and episode 20 of the anime.

Kaitou- Phantom Thief

Gomennasai- An apology; Literally means, "I'm Sorry"

Chibi- Small

Jooshi- Dictionary

Phantom-Thief-Kate

幻影盗人メリー

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	19. Entrance Exam

**Disclaimer-**_ I do NOT own D.N.Angel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But I do own Story Shindo and Twilight._

_Broken Angels_

Entrance Exams

Story took a deep breath before she started the exam. The entrance exams should have been easier the second time around, she thought to herself. It's not like she hadn't taken them before.

Boy was she wrong. This test was so much harder then the last time she took the test.

Two hours with a break every half hour made a test very, very long.

Story waited outside after the test and sighed. She didn't understand some of them, but she thought about it and she was pretty sure she got a good portion of the test right.

"You done already?" a voice asked from behind her. She jumped and looked up to see flaming red hair.

"Oh, hi Dai-san." She blinked.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" he sighed as he took a seat next to her.

"Erm… to not to?" she guessed. "But it's proper."

Daisuke shook his head. "I don't care…" he said looking up into nothing. "Whatever…."

Story looked at him for a while and no words were spoken between them. "What are you thinking about?" she asked finally.

"Hmm… my –ex I guess… it's kinda hard to get her out of my head." He confessed.

"Oh," Story looked at her folded hands. She wondered how bad it really could be to break up; after all, her only boyfriend lasted for a week before they went in separate directions.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "So," he decided to change the subject, "How was the test."

"Oh, my God!" Story groaned as she flopped back onto the cement stairs. "It was a nightmare!" Daisuke laughed as he watched her fall.

"Well, the transfer exams are very hard." He pointed out.

"That's what they were?!" Story exclaimed. "If I knew that, I would have studied harder! And I studied constantly!"

Daisuke shook his head in disbelief. "How _couldn't_ you know that?" he asked.

"Never transferred to another school before…." She explained. "And I went to a school that wasn't very 'up' about grades, if you know what I mean."

"You mean they didn't care about grades?" Daisuke verified.

"Yeah, they cared more about sported and extracurricular activities. They were the top of everything but grades." Story used hand motions by pointing to the sky to express the 'top' of the sports and she soared her thumb downward to emphasize the grades. "But, in all modesty, I was the top of the school in grades while they hung in the low nineties."

"Ouch," Daisuke winced in embellished pain at the thought of a school of complete idiots.

"Yeah, but whatever; I think I barely passed." Story sat back up.

"If not, I'll drop out and join you in a job." Daisuke offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid!" Story shouted. "Not even the WORST idiot at my old school would do that! And I was worse then the worst!"

Daisuke was expecting an angry reaction, but not like that. He leaned back a little and widened his eyes in surprise. "Erm, I really don't mind though…. I can't stand anyone here anymore, so… it's really okay."

"No it's not!" She whacked him across the head, leaving an egg-sized lump. "School lets you do whatever you want with your life, even if your profession is an art thief."

"_Not true."_ Dark said in Daisuke's head_. "I never went to school and I'm the greatest art thief there ever was!"_

"But you had Tamers that went to school." The boy said pointedly.

"_Yeah, like I paid attention!"_ Dark laughed.

"Dark said he didn't pay attention in school, didn't he?" Story presumed.

"Yup."

I'm really sorry this has to be so short. This is the only ideas for a chapter I can think of!

Anyway, Merry Christmahannahkuanzika!

Phantom-Thief-Kate

幻影盗人メリー

メリーサン

(Katie-chan)

-DNA&FMA&HP Fanatic 4Eva


	20. Requiem of Darkness

_**A/N: Yeah, I'm writing the story on Notepad so I'll have a lot of mistakes. My grandmother's computer does't have Miscrosoft Word, so I'm stuck with Notepad. And the best part is, when I'm writing on the internet, it tells me what mistakes I made, but when I'm writing in this thing, it doesn't. Weird...**_

**Disclaimer- **I don't own DNAngel, only Story and Twilight.

_Broken Angels _

Requiem of Darkness

"So, Dark," Twilight began as the two soared through the pitch sky. "What's the art piece called again?"

"Requiem of Darkness." The dark-haired male replied. "Tomorrow's steal is Requiem if Light. It's a two piece set."

"Fascinating." Twilight said without much interest.

"You're excited, aren't you?"

"Oh, very." Twilight sighed. "At least we get to see each other during these times." She smiled at Dark lovingly and he returned the smile.

The duo touched down on the roof of the museum. Dark knelt down beside the glass roof and looked down. He saw a small black charm in a glass box directly under him.

"It gets easier and easier every time!" Dark exclaimed in disbelief. "It's no fun without Hikari going after us." Twilight rolled her eyes.

Dark traced the window pane with a finger and heard a click. He slowly lifted the pane of glass out of the frame and placed it on the roof.

"Do you want to get it, or should I?" Dark offered.

"I'll take this one." Twilight grinned.

She jumped through the window and landed softly on the ground next to the target. The silver-haired girl lifted a hand slowly in a loose fist and opened it as if she were throwing fairy powder. Instantly, the red ultra-sensitive security beams appeared. She smirked as she slowly reached through the many beams and grasped the charm in her hand. It was a small black, oval pendant with a shiny silver chain. In the black was a pattern formed into a key.

Twilight jumped and spread her wings as she flew through the open window. She hovered in the air before Dark and dangled the pendant before him. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're good."

"I know." she smirked.

_I really don't know how long this is right now. People were wanting a new stealing scene, so I made them one! It's what the people demand! And I aim to please!_


	21. Requiem's Curse

_**A/N: It's the same thing as last chapter. The NotePad issue...**_

Broken Angels

Requiem's Curse

Dark and Twilight ran through the dark street to escape the police. They ran into a dead end filled with the said officers. Dark muttered a curse as he called to Wiz and Twilight brought her wings forward. The duet soared through the skies as Dark examined the stole artical.

"This thing is small..." he said boredly. "Why do they want to keep it in a museum?"

"I don't know." the girl shrugged. "'Cause it's pretty?"

"Or a Hikari special." Dark said bitterly as he held the cold pendent.

The pair suddenly heard the chops of helicopter wings and looked behind them. "We should lay low for a few minutes." Dark said as the said 'copter flew closer.

"Good idea."

They landed softly in an open window and sighed. Dark leaned casually against a wall and began to examine the Requiem of Darkness a little closer. "Capture Magic..." he said softly.

"Hey, Dark I think I know how to get them off of our backs." Twilight said as she looked out the window.

"Oh yeah?" Dark smirked and looked up at her. "How's that?"

Dark didn't want to give up just yet, but he thought she might have a good idea.

He watched as the woman looked at him seductively and moved closer. Dark cocked an eyebrow as she moved into "his space". Twilight held his hands in hers and felt the pendent in between the two hands. She softly kissed his lips.

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open as he saw Twilight standing in front of him, pressing her lips against his. He moved back quickly, blushing horribly.

"T-Twilight?!" He stuttered. The girl looked at him with wide eyes.

The two didn't notice the pendent in between their hands. It heat up and began to glow a dark shade of pitch.

"D-Daisuke?!" Twilight flushed a similar color as Daisuke.

In the awkward moment, Twilight backed up. She felt the silver chain slid with her fingers. It was abnormally warm. She dropped the chain, but it didn't leave her fingertips. Twilight looked at the chain and saw the black light shining brightly just before it engulfed the two.

Dark and Story were left, staring at each other in wonder.

_Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I love these things..._


	22. Hate

**_A/N: It's the same thing as last chapter. The NotePad issue..._**

_Broken Angels_

Hate

Dark blinked in a daze. One minute, he was himself, the next he was Daisuke, and then he was himself again. He looked down and saw a girl about Daisuke's age sitting on the floor, rubbing her lower back.

"Ouch," she mumbled as she looked up.

"Are you okay, Story?" Dark asked as he held out a hand to hers.

"I'm fine," she spat. She ignored his hand and stood up. "I just tripped." Story looked up at him. He was very tall. "What happened?" she asked.

Dark looked at the Requiem of Darkness that was in his hand. He swore under his breath. "Nothing that you should worry about."

"Liar!" she accused and whacked his arm.

"Hey!" He rubbed the wounded area.

"_What happened?_" the raven-haired teen demanded again.

"I'll explain later!" he glared at Story.

"Fine," she crossed her arms in defeat.

Dark walked over to the window and looked at the streets and sky. "I think it's safe now."

"Okay, now how do we get home?" Story asked, glowering at the man.

"We fly of course."

"...What?"

"You heard me."

Dark quickly grabbed the girl and jumped out the window. He cried the name of his familiar and black wings appeared on his back.

"_Pervert!_ Let go of me!" Story squirmed in the dark-haired male's arms as they tightened around her. "Your arms are around my chest!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to hold you?" Dark exclaimed.

"Not like this!"

"You're just like Riku, I swear!"

"Riku?! Dai-san's -ex? Don't compare me to her!"

"Oh, I think I could," Dark grumbled. "You have the same disdain as her."

"Okay, that's it! I'm walking home! Put me down!"

"No need to!" Dark yelled as they landed on a balcony. It was the balcony that led to Daisuke's room. He dropped her. Story, with her graceful balance, stumbled and fell back onto her backside.

"I hate you," she murmered as she stood up again.

_Oh, if you wanna know where I've been for the past couple weeks, I've just been REALLY busy and I just got over a writers block. Things should go more smoothly now._


	23. Take Everything From the Inside

**Okay, I know my excuses are very poor, but here's a good one: I grew out of DNAngel for a while. Shocking, eh? This is how ALL of my stories go. I grow out of writing them. But, I was reading this story, and I thought it might be worth saving again (since I have like, 104 reviews for it . How I managed that with my poor writing, I have no clue). But, my writing is better than ever and I might end up with more reviews with his chapter (maybe). We'll just have to see. I might even end up with a few of my old reviewers! WOOT! I love my old fans! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**Yeah, so, Chapter 23.**

_Broken Angels_

Take Everything From the Inside

Daisuke's bright red eyes opened into swirling darkness. He sat up and rubbed his spiky red hair, cursing.

"Finally, you're awake." Daisuke turned to the source of the voice to find Twilight, standing a good distance from him with her arms and wings folded close to her body. Her dark clothes were billowing in a non-existent wind. Daisuke looked around at the new place and found no ground to step on, though there was something solid beneath him, like glass. He felt no breeze, though something was blowing in the black and purple swirl, moving their clothes and hair with it. Daisuke stood up awkwardly and stood his ground.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Requiem of Darkness, where else?" Twilight mumbled, looking as if she refused to look at him. She looked so cool, standing with that silver hair against that dark backdrop. Daisuke couldn't help but stare. He thought of a term he learned in a creative writing class he took: juxtaposition. The contrast of to opposing forces.

"How did we get here?"

"Like I know," Twilight flipped her hair and noticed Daisuke's stare. "What are you looking at, pipsqueak?"

"Like you can talk," Daisuke grumbled, looking at his shoes. She was shorter then him, why did she call him pipsqueak? He neverminded the comment and brushed his hair back away from his eyes. "Dark isn't here, so why are you? Why not Story?"

Twilight gave the boy a mocking smile. "Why? Do you want Story to be here? You got a crush on her or something?" She chuckled and moved closer to Daisuke. "Cute."

Daisuke's cheeks burned. "Not what I meant." He fumed. Twilight stood in front of Daisuke with a warm smile.

"Sorry, Ginger. Didn't mean to pick on you." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm just pissed I let myself fall for that damned trap. How could I be so stupid?"

Daisuke sighed and batted her hand away. "Dark, how do you stand her?" he mumbled under his breath to his former. There was no response. Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Dark?"

"Dark's not here. It's just the two of us. It's a good thing that he's back in the real world, or we'd be stuck here for an eternity. He's going to steal Requiem of Light tomorrow and we'll be free. You'll be with your sweetheart again in no time."

"What are you talking about? I'm not with Riku anymore." Daisuke's confused reflected in his face. Twilight seemed to understand something hidden.

"Oh, I see. So it's one-sided? Poor girl…" Twilight touched her chest, as if consoling her aching heart. "Maybe someday, darling."

"What the hell are you talking about, Twilight?!" Daisuke demanded. "I want to know!"

The silver-haired woman smiled mischievously and waved her finger before the ginger. "It's a secret!" she sang. Her voice was like wind chimes in a gentle wind.

Daisuke stepped back, away fro the woman, and pouted. "Fine, don't tell me." He sat back on the ground of nothingness.

After a while, Twilight's voice wafted back to him from a significant distance that told him she had moved. "It was nice meeting you, Daisuke. I hope someday we can meet again, though, with different circumstances."

Daisuke looked at his tennis shoes and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

He heard the silver-haired woman saw only one more thing before they immersed themselves into complete silence. "Wings of Red, please come back. Save us from eternal damnation."

--

Dark returned the following evening with a radiating gold charm. His hand had gathered warmth from it as he looked into the charm's oval center. "Hope this works," he announced to the Niwa family upon his arrival.

"It should," Satoshi sat from the armchair he sat on. He was looking at a book with mild interest in the words. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at the older man. "With a little Hikari magic, anyway."

"Do we really need Hikari magic, or do we just need magic?" Dark asked with an air of annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't like the blue-haired kid; it was just that it was hard to get over the body of a man who tried to kill him. The grudge wasn't against Satoshi, it was against who he was.

"Little bit of both." Satoshi said as he stood up in his place and placed the photo album on the table. "I could use your help, Dark."

"Fine, yeah, let's get this over with."

The duo made their way into Daisuke's room. The Requiem of Darkness hung by a thin thread attached to the ceiling in the center of the room. Dark attached the Requiem of Light to the second thread next to its counter part.

Story entered the room, confused. "What's goin' on?" she asked. Dark hadn't told her about the steal he had performed that evening. Did she even notice Twilight's absence? Was she _happy_ with her other half gone?

"We're bringing back the dead," Dark announced with an air of spookiness about him. "We'll need the help of a virgin maiden." Dark jokingly rounded on Satoshi and asked, "Know where to find one, Hikari?"

Story stomped her foot and pouted. "You're a total ass, Dark. I don't know what Twilight sees in you." Something dawned on her face; what it was about, Dark had a pretty good idea. "Twilight's gone…." Bingo.

"Yeah, we need your help to get her back." Dark said solemnly, all joking aside. "And Daisuke, too."

"_Daisuke's gone?!"_ Story screeched. Dark covered his ears to prevent any more damage from the loud teen.

"Don't worry, we'll get your boyfriend back," Dark said when he was sure Story wouldn't scream anymore.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled defensively.

Satoshi hadn't said a word throughout this argument. He preferred not to get involved. Instead, he set up the ritual with the utmost reverence. When he was done, he stood on one end of a golden chain triangle. "Dark, if your done fighting with a girl that's about fife-hundred years younger then you, we're ready to start."

Dark stopped immediately, glaring at the blue-haired younger. He grumbled incoherently (something about making him sound old) and stood at one of the triangle points. Satoshi directed Story to stand on one end as well. He ordered the two to concentrate on the missing vessels and try to bring them back with the spirit, body, and mind. Satoshi stretched his hands forward to the center of the triangle and told the others to tangle their hands into a triangle. His instructions became more complicated, but it was working. The two Requiems were glowing above the trio.

The three were chanting in Latin.

"_Addo nos qui es requiro. Addo nos qui es requiro. Addo nos qui es requiro."_

They closed their eyes and lights flashed behind their lids. There was a crash and breaking of glass. Darkness. Lights of gold, white, black, and purple flashed around the room.

Story felt warm and cold at the same time. She felt a fear as something was pushing at her insides, like a g-force on a roller coater, only heavier. Her body was shuddering as she force became stronger, she wondered if her system could hold on. She wondered vaguely if her body could stay in one piece. She felt a relief sweep through her and she breathed out.

She opened her eyes to see Daisuke standing across from her, looking in a deep sleep. She grinned, remembering she hadn't seen the ginger in 24 hours. He blinked blurrily, his eyes fuzzy from sleep. Story wanted to jump on him, hug him, but she didn't know if she could yet. The lights died down and they three teens were left in complete darkness. Through the darkness, Story saw Satoshi nod and felt his warm arms slid out of the tangle of limbs. The figure of Daisuke fell forward and Story caught him, falling down with a yelp. Daisuke didn't stir as he laid on her. She could feel his heavy breathing. She looked up at the dark figure of Satoshi. He chuckled and said he was going to get some light, leaving Story with the passed-out Daisuke.

She cursed loudly. "Okay, Dai-san, wake up," she said nervously, shaking him lightly. "It's time to wake up. No more sleeping, you big idiot." No response. She sighed and moved him into a more comfortable position with his head against her shoulder and his body leaning against her left arm. She held him like a hurt child.

"Dai-san, wake up. Plea-ea-ea-ease?" she begged. Story suddenly blinked as a light shone in her eyes from a very bright flashlight.

"He'll be fine, Story. He just needs some sleep. The Realm of Requiem of Darkness is very stressful on a human body." Satoshi said with a serene smile. A voice in Story's mind confirmed it.

Everything was a peace… for now.

I think I'll stop with the Japanese for now. I'll use honorifics, but that's about it.

No, this story isn't done. It's very far from it.

What do you think of my writing? Has it improved?

Addo nos qui es requiro. – Bring us those who are missed.  
With help from InterTran (look 'em up!)


	24. Fateful Taiyaki

I have realized I haven't written anything of this story in almost three years (come December it will be three years, I'll be

**I have realized I haven't written anything of this story in almost three years (come December it will be three years, I'll be a senior and I haven't written since I was a freshmen .), but this story does have a good plot. It will be worth saving, toning down, and destroying with the quickness of the plot. Booya!**

**Now, I shall take away five things I was planning for this story and get to the suspense. You all got action, now its romance and suspense. Well, there will be action, but not as much.**

_Broken Angels_

Fateful Taiyaki

A few months have passed since the Requiem incident. Daisuke had been doing well, like nothing happened, and Twilight had been sardonic as ever. No harm done, Story had claimed. Now comes February. The month Story hates the most. With the commercial goodness and girls chiding and chatting and being all high-pitched "kyas." Story found them annoying. Girls were always into the romance factor of February, but not Story. She was never really into giving or receiving. So, when Towa-chan insisted on Story making chocolate for Daisuke, she flipped.

"Who the hell would make chocolate for a boy? If a boy wants chocolate, he'll buy it himself! If he's a good cook, he'll make it! Oh ho ho, boys are into Valentines Day, aren't they? The whole commercial franchise and hypnotism of the TV, manga, and what-not! Just because it's tradition from 50 years ago doesn't mean we have to do it now!"

Towa and Risa stood dumbfounded in the Niwa kitchen, staring at the rampaging girl. She continued for what seemed like hours until a certain red-head placed his hands on Story's shoulders from behind, making her jump five feet in the air. His chuckled of laughter rang in her ears like a melody.

"You have St. Valentine that much?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder, looking at her with amusement.

"N-no!" the girl stammered. "I just hate what candy companies have turned it into. Heck, I hate what candy companies turned _Christmas_ into! Did you know in America, children get mountains of _presents_ on Christmas day? It was meant to be a day for families to get together and feel the love but it turned into a sappy romance holiday. Not that we don't have enough of those already."

"How do you know what America does?" Daisuke asked.

"I lived there for a few years before Dad died. I wish I stayed there; I might have been able to get adopted. The Japanese want boys to continue the lineage of the family. In America, girls have just as many rights as boys do, sometime more."

"I'm glad you came back to Japan. I would have never met such a cool person if you didn't." Daisuke said nonchalantly to Story as he made his way to the fridge to get a snack. He mumbled something about wishing for taiyaki. Story blushed, giving the snickering Risa and Towa-chan death glares.

The two cowered into each other, almost fearful of their lives.

Daisuke pulled out an apple with resignation when he didn't find the treat he wanted. He turned to Risa and asked, "So, what are you getting for Satoshi?"

"I'm going to make him so much chocolate, he's going to burst!" She said with a delighted squeal.

Daisuke chuckled and pointed to Story, "Ask her to help you. You're gonna need it if your cooking still tastes like it did two years ago." He took a bite out of his apple.

Risa whined and pouted, "Oh, Daisuke, you're so mean!"

"I'll help!" Towa-chan volunteered.

"What about you, Story? You got anybody you like?" Daisuke turned to her. Her already red face turned a few shades darker.

"Not really. I don't have time for boys." She replied defiantly. She wasn't going to let Daisuke know about her little crush on him.

"Your face is all red." He said pointedly.

"So what? The heat is getting to me." She removed her sweatshirt and fanned herself. "Ah, much better." She heard the two girls giggling and she shot them another daggered glare.

Daisuke nibbled a bit on the core of his apple before tossing it. He groaned and voiced his craving for taiyaki before leaving the kitchen. Risa turned to face Story with hands on her hips. "You _so_ have it bad for him."

"Do not!" Story blew the brunette a raspberry before taking out the cooking chocolate from the freezer. "You want me to help you with this chocolate or not? Drop the subject and you'll have the best chocolate in the whole school."

"Really? Are you serious? You're going to help me, Story-chan?" Risa attacked the girl with a hug and squealed. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"Yeah, yeah, just no more squealing in my ear. That last 'kya' almost deafened me." Story said, rubbing the inside of her ear with her index finger.

--

Three days later, it was that dreaded day: February 14th. The squeals for Story were unbearable. She held her bento box close to her as she cringed at the "kyas" and "eeks" of the girls. Daisuke didn't seem to be enjoying himself either, she noticed. He refused the four chocolates that girls offered him, saying he didn't want anything. This was just as they entered the school as well. They removed their shoes and put on the white sneakers before moving onto the classroom.

Story sat with a sigh at her desk. She didn't share Daisuke's homeroom, but she was okay with that. It gave her time to think and she wouldn't find herself staring at him like she caught herself doing every now and again.

Everyone but Daisuke seemed to have caught her crush. She hadn't even caught it until about until Daisuke had returned from that damned Requiem of Darkness. She noticed her empty feeling without him and she couldn't stop thinking about him. About how cute he looked when he slept, about how he had a funny little habit of blushing whenever he made a small mistake, about how cool he was and how he moved so gracefully, but was the clumsiest person she knew. She couldn't stop thinking about Daisuke. Emiko and Kosuke even noticed the damned crush. And Kosuke was just as bad as Daisuke!

"_Daisuke sure is a strange one indeed…." _Twilight said in Story's mind.

_What makes you say that?_ She asked as she wrote some notes on history.

"_He doesn't realize his own feelings. Good thing you're giving—"_ Story interrupted her familiar.

_Shut up! _"Damn, you made me mess up," she mumbled, erasing the mistake on her notes.

A fading chuckle made her think of lunch and made her anxious.

During study hall, those damned girls kept asking about Daisuke.

"Does he like raspberries? I have raspberry chocolate…."

"What does he look like when Daisuke is sleeping? Is he as dreamy as he is when he's awake?"

To this one, Story replied with heavy sarcasm, "Of he's definitely dreamy," she rolled her eyes, thinking of the air headed boy.

_But his dreams are filled with nightmares._

Lately, Daisuke has been restless as he slept. Story would stop in his room to drop of clean clothes or do some other chore and see him tossing and turning. He would be muttering and mumbling reassurances and fear to no one but the ceiling or a worried Wiz. She'd wake him up and he would claim to not remember them. He was a bad liar.

This comment made it only worse with a ripple of squeals. Story covered her ears. "Oh, you're _so_ lucky you get to live with him!"

"Sure," Story grumbled. She prayed to a god, any god, to save her from this torturous hell. These girls were worse than any demon she could deal with.

That god answered her prayers when the teacher called her to the front to ask her about a paper she'd written.

Lunch, thank that god, lunch had finally arrived. Story roamed the school, looking for a certain red-head. She ran into Satoshi who had a ridiculous amount of chocolates in his arms, all from one person. She apologized to him for helping Risa make that much chocolate and asked about Dai's whereabouts. The roof, as always. She wondered why he'd go there in this weather?

She peaked out onto the roof and saw the red-head leaning over the low wall with his arms folded. Wind was blowing in his red, weather beaten face. He looked relaxed.

"Hey Dai-san." Story said as she approached him.

"Hey Story." He didn't need to look at the girl to know it was her. Was she that predictable?

"I have a treat for you!" She said excitedly. He whirled on her and demanded if it was chocolate. She chuckled nervously and said "not quite."

She set the bento box on the ground and unwrapped it. She opened her lid and held out a warm taiyaki. "Tada!"

He blinked and grinned brightly. "Taiyaki!" He exclaimed and jumped at her, grabbing it. "Thanks Story! Thanks a lot!" He bit into it and chewed gratefully.

"You've been complaining about it for the past week. I thought I should just make you one to shut you up." Story explained with a smile as she knelt in front of Daisuke, her skirt splayed out around her exposed legs. She pushed her hair behind her ear, waiting for the verdict. Daisuke sat cross legged in front of her and beamed.

"This is delicious!" he said. "I've never had a chocolate custard taiyaki before! Why don't they make them? Jeeze."

"Thought you'd like it." Story beamed at the boy. She shivered as a particularly strong gust of wind blew across the roof.

Daisuke quirked his head to the side and asked the small girl, "Are you cold?"

She nodded and waved it off, "I'll live."

Daisuke scooted around Story's bento box and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close. "You shouldn't be up here in a skirt, you know that, right?"

Story blushed and looked down to hide it. "Yeah, but I wanted to give you the taiyaki."

"Well, it's a good thing you gave it to me up here, or else those girls would get suspicious as to why I only accepted your food."

"_Why_ did you accept only my food?" Story asked, looking up at the red-head with green-eyed curiosity.

Daisuke's eyes suddenly looked far older and far more experienced than they usually did. They were usually far off and spacey, but now they looked very down to earth. Story parted her lips slightly as she felt herself lost in his holding gaze.

His smile was warm and tender. "Because you're my best friend."

Taiyaki- is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bean paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common fillings are custard, chocolate, and cheese. Some shops even sell taiyaki with okonomiyaki or a sausage inside.

Kya- in manga, this is a popular way to express girls squealing, much like we Americans going "EEE!! HE'S SOOO HOTT!!" Something like that, anyway.

Note (1): In Japan Christmas is more of a romantic holiday than a family holiday. Its New Years that is more like US Christmas.

Note (2): I read too much manga…. Damn Mermaid Melody (Pichi Pichi Pitch)!!


	25. Blast From the Past Part I

**I'm on a role….**

**Ricky Leingod****- thank you for being the first to review after my return!**

_Broken Angels_

Blast From the Past Part I

_There's something about her. I can't stop thinking about her. Why? Why does she haunt my every waking thought? She's an average girl… she's wonderful. I can't think of her as average, although that's what everyone tells me. How is she average? She has the highest grade in her class, she's beautiful with that dark black hair and those vivid green eyes that are like maple leaves. She's a great cook and she knows just how to make me smile. Everything she does makes me smile._

_I feel guilty for liking her. I was shot down just a few months ago and here I am, falling for another girl. Damn, how can I concentrate on this homework when all I can think about is…?_

"Daisuke, you want some dinner?" The girl of his thoughts peeked into his room as he sat at his computer, staring at the blank Word screen.

"No thanks, Story. I've got to figure out this project before I reward myself." Daisuke smiled at her. She always makes him smile.

"How can you concentrate without food?"

"How can I concentrate with you standing there, tempting me with food?" Daisuke shot back.

"Ohh, good one." She pointed out.

Daisuke sighed and leaned back in his rolling chair. "I'll heat something up later. Go eat with the family." She gave him a soft smile and obeyed, closing the door behind her. Daisuke looked back at the screen and glared. This was keeping him away from her. He could be sitting downstairs, eating, laughing, staring, and making love-sick sighs with the raven-haired girl.

He blamed his History teacher. He blamed them, cursing them with a heavy, painful death. Dark was in his mind, laughing.

"Alright, big-shot, you do this project! You find an influential member of your family to write a report on!" Daisuke glared into a mirror that hung to his wooden bunk bed. Dark was sitting in the reflection and a smirk and a lazy posture.

"Easy, you can write about me. I'm you, a family member, easy." Dark laughed.

"No way! People would wonder how you live for hundreds of years without aging!" Daisuke had half a mind to punch the mirror.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm too gorgeous."

Now he had three-fourths a mind.

"I'm serious, Dark. Who in my family was big in the past? An actor, an artist, a… a… I dunno, a _something_."

"You could do Daisuke Kaitoh. He was an aristocrat in the early 1800s. It really sucked that he died so young, though." Dark brushed dark purple hair nonchalantly away from his eyes.

"How much do you remember about him, Dark?"

"Not much, really. He died around your age though, but he influenced a lot of artists, writers, and inventors. Well, it was more like inspired them."

"Perfect!" Daisuke stood up and ran away from the mirror, the reflection fading slowly. Daisuke ran into the basement and started sifting through old family books and family trees.

Taking almost three hours, he finally found ol' Daisuke Kaitoh. There wasn't a picture, but there was a three page history on him. Daisuke grabbed an old, unused notebook and started making notes.

Daisuke was born in 1820. He was born and raised and died and Tokyo. He traveled a lot. He went to many parties and dining events. Mostly to steal the artwork on display, but that couldn't be mentioned. He was in on the Dark Mousy curse. Maybe he could mention Dark? Nah, that would cause too much suspicion (Dark liked the idea, Daisuke scrapped it right away).

Daisuke had a wife and two children: Twins named Artemis and Apollo. He had an interest in Greek mythology.

Daisuke died in 1837, seventeen years after his birth. The reason is unknown (they thought it was a demon possessing him). The only symptom was pain. The pain wracked his entire body. That was it.

From this, Daisuke had compiled enough information to write a five page report on his ancestor, Daisuke Kaitoh. The only thing he needed was a picture of the old Daisuke Kaitoh.

Daisuke spent the next three hours finding a picture of this man. There were none in the records… at _all_. There were albums that were found, but his face was blacked out with a cigarette butt or scribbled with ink of some sort.

Daisuke finally resorted to the internet. Reliable, but frustrating. He spent five hour looking through the internet on his bedroom computer. Just when he was about to give up and go to bed, he finally found something. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed when he found it. It was small. He clicked on the picture again and almost fell backwards in his chair from his findings.

Daisuke Kaitoh could pass as Daisuke's twin brother. He relaxed and sat on the carpeted floor, trying to catch his breath. Maybe this was someone's idea of a joke, yeah? Someone who knew him and knew what he was going to do…. Daisuke ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. None of his friends were intelligent enough to do that, or if they were, they wouldn't care to. He took a deep breath and went back to the computer. He checked the domain. It was a legitimate site. It was run by a company of researchers who picked out family trees. There were tons of pictures, most of which were the same that were in his basement, only restored. Some pictures were new ones, some he had never seen before. All with Daisuke Kaitoh, a man who looked like Daisuke. They shared the same name, the same face, the same destiny… what else was there to this dead guy that Daisuke should know?

He looked at a family portrait. They were on levels made of cherry wood. They were sitting on cushions. Daisuke was to the top right with his son on the level below him. His son looked about three or four. Daisuke's wife, Niomi, was sitting next to him. She had kind eyes and straight black hair that was up in an elaborate bun with tinsels and a fan. Their daughter was on the level below her, with the boy, Apollo. They did look like twins. Almost identical. Daisuke felt disturbed by this person… this man… this ancestor.

The next day, Daisuke finished the project and showed his mother, father, and grandfather.

"Creepy, right?" Daisuke told them when he explained the history.

"Very," Daiki agreed. "I don't understand how this could have happened…."

"I was reading something the other day…" Kosuke started thoughtfully, "About reincarnation. It's possible that you could be his incarnation, Daisuke."

Daisuke grimaced as he thought of a TV show he used to watch. "Like _Inuyasha_? I'm like Kikyo and Kagome? Weird…."

"No, what would be weird was if he came back like Kikyo did," Story input as she passed them with a basket full of clothes.

"You watched _Inuyasha_?" Daisuke asked.

"Nah, I went to the book store and read the manga. I lost interest after, like, the thirtieth volume." Story set down the basket and wiped her forehead. "How many clothes does Dark really need, Niwa-chan?"

"Oh, Story-chan, I keep telling you to call me Emiko-chan!" Emiko pouted. "Or just Emiko, I don't care!" Story only smiled and took the basket again, leaving the room.

Daisuke looked back at his project and leaned back in his chair. "Is that all we make of this? I'm some reincarnation of an ancestor who was an aristocrat? Hope I don't die like he did…."

"How did he die?" Daiki asked.

"No one really knows. They were talking about a demon possessing him, but he complained and screamed about pain throughout his whole body. They had priests, doctors, everything to try and cure him. Needless to say, didn't work. He died at seventeen."

"Why did you even choose him as the subject of your project?" Kosuke asked.

"Dark suggested him. I found out he not only inspired art and inventions, but he created some. You know that red sun with squiggly blue lines under it sort of painting? Looks kinda traditional? Well, he painted that, not someone thousands of years ago. It's like, a household painting." Daisuke explained.

"How come we aren't rich?" Daiki asked. Daisuke grumbled that they could sell the things they steal if they wanted to be rich. Thankfully, no one heard him.

"His son, Apollo, yeah, well, he wasn't very handy with money. Whole family went bankrupt." Daisuke said casually.

Kosuke started at the project that was in plastic binding. "Are you going to present this?"

"Yeah, but I'm leaving out the part about Dark (obviously)." Daisuke confirmed. "Why?" Kosuke shook his head replying with a quiet, "nothing." Daisuke furrowed his brows at his father.

"Mmkay, I just wanted to let you guys know what I found until three o'clock this morning. I'm going back to bed." Daisuke stood up and stretched. "G'nite."

"It's two in the afternoon." Story pointed out as she came back into the room with an empty basket.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired." Daisuke waved to the others and left for his room.


	26. Blast From the Past Part II

**If your wondering why this seems a little broken up, it's because I had to take so many story ideas away. I wanted to shorten it and just put in what was important. I was even going to have ****Saga Keiji show up again and asked Daisuke to play a part in his movie. Story was gonna be in it to. Keiji was gonna find out about Daisuke and Dark and Story and Twilight. Yeah, it would be a good idea to put in here, but it isn't important. Plus, it'd take, like, sixteen chapters. A fanfiction all in itself!**

**Another idea was that Story and Daisuke were going to go on this date somewhere and someplace and it isn't important, so I cut it before I got into it (there's obviously no spoiling in what I just said).**

**So, this thing goes all over the place, jumping weeks, days, months, (thankfully not years). **

**In this fanfiction, I realized how totally cool I made Daisuke. He's so out of character! Though, I do love the little fourteen year old. I'd LOVE to date him coz he's SO CUTE!**

**I have a thing for red-heads.**

**And I'm sixteen. Wouldn't work out (maybe in this fanfiction it would, but not in the anime or manga… maybe in the manga because I hate him in the anime, his voice is so annoying).**

**I've become slightly less noobish since I started this fic…. Wow….**

**I'm rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Broken Angels_

Blast From the Past Part II

"Daisuke, I'm so glad you finally got over Riku!" Risa exclaimed during lunch. It had been too cold and it was snowing, so Daisuke couldn't escape to the roof. "What she did was horrible, you didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke said, munching on an onigiri in his bento.

"You should go out with a nicer girl, like Story! She's cute and nice and she can cook!" Risa said, stealing another one of his onigiri. Daisuke defensively pulled away his bento, bending over it to prevent any more stealthy movements from Risa.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested in dating, have you thought about that, Risa?" Daisuke asked, looking around to make sure Story wasn't around. She had quickly stopped by to tell them she was going to ask help from a teacher to understand her homework assignment.

"But the way you look at Story tells me otherwise," the brunette said in a sing-song voice. Daisuke shot a glare at her.

"Oh? And how do I look at her?" he hissed. Satoshi sat next to Risa, his nose buried in a book. Daisuke looked at the boy for help, but he hid his face in the book, wanting no part of the conversation.

"Like this!" Risa's face went calm for a moment. She looked serene. Then she looked at Satoshi with the strangest face Daisuke had ever seen. She stared at him with soft eyes that seemed to sparkle in the florescent lights. Her lips were slightly puckered into a pout. She seemed lovestruck, but that was how she always looked, being a hopeless romantic.

"You're a bad actor," Daisuke said before digging into his salmon.

"You're terrible, Daisuke," Risa really pouted before turned back to her own bento and poking her food with her chop sticks.

"You're trying to set me up with other girls when I don't want to date. Jeeze, Risa, why are you such a hopeless romantic?"

"Because you need it! I miss the clumsy Daisuke who would trip over his own feet at the sight of the girl he likes! I miss the Daisuke that spaces because he's just thinking about her! I miss the Daisuke that knew how to cherish love and try his hardest to get the girl! Now you're just a Daisuke that's moping _all the time_. You've become deep and it's scary. You used to always hang out with your friends, and now you just like to be alone. Why, Daisuke?"

"Maybe I like being alone and with my thoughts," Daisuke looked around and lowered his voice, "Or maybe you've already forgotten I'm never alone." He touched his temples with the tip of his sticks and stood up, taking his empty bento dish, and leaving the noisy classroom.

Daisuke stuck his empty dish in his shoe locker and slammed it shut. He leaned against the metal lockers and slid to the floor, burying his face in his crossed arms. He remembered Valentine's day….

_Daisuke sat with Story, his arms wrapped around her shivering form. He finished his taiyaki and was licking the custard off of his fingers. "That was really good. I didn't know you could make taiyaki."_

"_I can make a lot of foods, even some Western dishes." Story said softly. _

"_Like what?" _

"_Pork chops, breaded chicken, French fries, California roll, um… a lot more…." She sighed and leaned into his chest. He could feel her warmth seeping into him and under his skin. He shivered. "Are you cold?"_

"_Nah, just… I dunno." Daisuke leaned his head on Story's looking at her untouched bento. "You better eat, lunch is almost over."_

"_I'm not hungry…." _

_They sat in silence for a while just when the bell rang. Boing. Boing. Boing._

"_That's the bell…." Daisuke said, as if in passing. Story made a "mmhmm" sound. They didn't really want to move. Story had stopped shivering and Daisuke was comfortable the way he was. "We're going to be late."_

_Story took a deep breath. Out of his peripherals, Daisuke saw her staring at him with dark eyes. She seemed sad._

_As he was going to turn to her, she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his cheek. Daisuke's red eyes widened as he looked at her._

_She pulled away and said quietly, "Daisuki, Daisuke." She ran off towards the door._

They hadn't spoken about it at all. In fact, the two of them pretended it never happened. Daisuke pushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed heavily. He didn't like the tension that had been between them when they were alone together. The past few weeks were unbearable and next week was White's Day and he wondered if Story expected something in return and he didn't know how to act around her and he didn't know what to say to her and girls were just confusing creatures!

"_Girls are creatures, Daisuke. Girls are buds, ready to blossom into a beautiful rose. Women are roses."_

"Shut up, Dark." Daisuke said, hitting his head.

"_It's true, women are beautiful like a rose, but deadly like their thorns."_

"Yeah, yeah, I understand that. Now shut up."

"Who are you talking to?" Daisuke jumped and looked up at his friend since kindergarten, Takeshi Saehara. Daisuke scowled up at him and stood, brushing hair out of his face.

"No one, just thinking out loud," Daisuke replied casually. "Let's get to class and do that stupid assignment. I can't wait to get this presentation over with."

"I like mine!" Takeshi exclaimed. "My ancestor is _so_ cool! Did you know he captured Dark Mousy? He did!"

"And… he got away." Daisuke said flatly.

Takeshi was about to speak excitedly once more, but deflated as the words of his friend sunk in. "Yeah," he grumbled. "But, that was over a hundred years ago. They had poor jail systems back then." Daisuke watched the brunette think while he smiled bemusedly.

"Why do you think Dark looks so young when he's actually over a hundred years old?"

"Over four hundred," Daisuke corrected without thinking. He resisted the urge to cover his mouth to let slip he knew more.

"How'd you know that?" Takeshi asked, gaining his enthusiasm back.

"One of my ancestors was good friends with him. Hundreds of years ago. He wrote an essay on him. Don't ask, my family is weird." Daisuke started to walk away as the warning bell rang for class. "Oh, and that essay was burned as soon as he died. Don't go looking for it."

Daisuke had to warn Takeshi or else the reporter with that snooping nose would go after a story. Daisuke couldn't let him get to involved.

"_You're getting good at making up stories, Dai. You should become an author… or a professional liar."_

_I told you to shut up, Dark. Go back to sleep._

"_St. White's Day. Tell her how you feel."_

_GO BACK TO SLEEP!_

Daisuke sighed as he sat in his assigned chair. He hated history class. He hated people bugging him. He hated being in this room and people who fawned over him. And he HATED being stared at.

Ever since Riku and Daisuke had broken up, he had been available. Every girl wanted him. Was he really that charming? He didn't think so. He was clumsy, weird, spacey, and other such things that were far from any of the boys from the manga _wallFLOWER_, but they still obsessed over him like they would to Ranmaru, Yuki, Takegana, or Kyohei. Well, maybe they weren't as frantic as those people, but he always heard girls talking behind their hands saying stupid things like "I wish he was my boyfriend," "If I could just _touch_ him, I'd die happy," "If he'd talk to me, I'd melt!"

He heard the "kyaas" and "squees" of those girls. And he hated it.

This class was full of those girls.

Daisuke got up with his little binder about his ancestor, stood on front of the class, hid his eyes behind a curtain of red hair, and spoke just loud enough for the class to hear. Her showed the picture, ignored the gasps and mutters, then handed the binder to his teacher and sat back down in his seat. He ignored some questions by his fellow classmates and slumped in his seat.

He winced as a pain shot through his body. He touched his forehead, whispering, "I thought this was over."

He recognized the pain. His brow started to moisten and he felt dizzy. The world was spinning. In the middle of the classmate's presentation, he asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher consented and he pretty much ran. He locked himself in a stall and slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. He looked up as the pain started to engulf his insides, setting them on fire. He held back a moan as he clutched his ribs. This couldn't happen. Not now… not in school. Daisuke across the stall at his other half. Dark was wearing his uniform, slumping on the tile floor, in as much pain as Daisuke was. Only, Dark was more transparent then Daisuke.

"Sorry, Dark," Daisuke whimpered. Dark shook only shook his head. He was in too much pain to say anything. Daisuke didn't have to read his mind to know that, it was hard enough to try and talk to apologize for the pain he was inflicting on his other half. Daisuke bit his lip and bit back a scream. He fell to his side and writhed in pain. Good thing these doors reached to the ground… he would have to explain himself to whoever saw him.

Tears welled and spilled over his lids just as the pain subsided. He turned to face his double that briefly appeared during these happenings. Dark was as solid as he was. Daisuke sat up slowly and leaned against the metal wall of the stall. Dark copied his movements like a mirror would. They stared each other in the eyes.

"Did this happen with Daisuke?" Daisuke asked. Dark was silent for a while before he nodded.


	27. St White's Day

**This one's a bit longer, I promise. Oh, and thanks "Yuki" for the review! It's probably my favorite review throughout all of the reviews for this story. Very in depth and such.**

**I was going to have their relationship blossom so much more, I mean, bringing them closer and what not. But... I'm tired of this story, and I just want to finish it along with two other of my stories. The other ones, I'm deleting.**

**Deleted scene: Story gets picked on for being poor and for living at Daisuke's house and Daisuke saves her.**

**I might have those throughout some of the chapters.**

_Broken Angels_

St. White's Day

"Daisuke, why don't you give her a ribbon for White's day?" Twilight said one night as she and Dark went out to steal some priceless artwork made by the Hikari. Daisuke scowled in Dark's mind.

"'No way!'" Dark laughed as he translated. "Oh, and Dai wants to know if she's sleeping."

"Of course she is, Daisuke. If she was awake, then I'd be bugging her." Twilight giggled.

Dark sighed as he listened to his other half. Daisuke continued to go on and on about how she wouldn't accept it since St. White's Day wasn't created because of a Saint, like Valentine, but from the candy companies. He seemed to have had Story's Valentine's Day speech memorized. Dark rolled his eyes as he placed the ring on Twilights finger. He watched her examine it as they sat on the roof of the Niwa residence.

"He's stalling," Dark said with a smirk. He made sure the ring was safe. After that damned Requiem incident, he made sure every artwork was safe to touch. Satoshi even helped them sometimes. Satoshi never really cared about the art, he said. The blue-haired teen only cared about getting rid of Krad, and since his goal was accomplished, he had no further use for any of the magic filled art.

"Well, so is Story. I bug her day and night about Daisuke, but no change." Twilight sighed.

"He wants to let you know he hears every word you're saying, Twilight." Dark said, bemused.

"Good, I want him to. I wish Story was awake so I could bug the both of them!" Twilight exclaimed as she leaned on her left arm behind her and looked at the shining ring on her right finger. It was white gold with a lapis lazuli crest spinning around the ring. It was a gorgeous color.

"Hmm…. I wonder if we could get married someday, Dark. Though, I don't think it'll happen." Twilight said, as if in passing. But Dark knew she really was considering it.

Dark laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "If we find that other angel, I'm sure we could. What color wings did he have again?"

"Red."

Dark's memory flashed to two years ago. Daisuke and Riku were caught in the middle of the earthquake. The bridge was collapsing. Riku fell to her ultimate doom. Daisuke jumped after her, the idiot! He grabbed her hand, pulling her into him and holding her tightly. He wanted nothing more than to protect her. Nothing more then to save her. Nothing more then to love her. He begged for wings that would surely never come, since Wiz had taken shelter. Daisuke amazingly sprouted wings of his own. They weren't Dark's black wings, but red wings, the color of blood. He flew towards the sky. To prevent any further damage to the boy's fragile body, Dark took over. The magic Daisuke had used could have killed the boy.

Dark shook his head. No way, no how. Daisuke was an average boy, not a mystical being.

"_It could happen…."_ Daisuke said softly. _"I've been thinking about it…. It could happen, Dark."_

_Nah, don't worry about it partner._

Dark lay on the roof and looked up at the stars. Wiz curled into the crook of his neck and Dark pat the magical rabbit's head.

- - -

Story whined, complained, and refused to wear the dress that Emiko gave her for White's Day. She went back into her rant about how commercial businesses wanted to make money. Eventually, Emiko pouted, giving Story that cute look that no adult should be able to muster and Story gave in. Emiko was a mother, a wife, and a daughter and she still looked adorable. Story couldn't help but think how she could still look like a high school student when she was in her mid-thirties.

Story wore the dress and looked in the mirror. It was a simple dress that exposed her shoulders and collar, accentuating her collar bones and neck. She wore a necklace that had two of Twilight's feathers on it, one black, one white. The long sleeves on the dress were tight against her skin while the rest of the dress was loose and billowy. Story couldn't help but think it was cute and very beautiful on her. She couldn't help but think and wonder about Daisuke's reaction.

She sighed. Daisuke. He's been using formal speech with her since Valentine's Day. She began to hate herself for what she did. She flopped on the floor in front of the full length mirror and frowned, pouting into the reflective glass. Her vision began to blur and she wiped her face with her sleeve. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!

Why couldn't she be more like Tohru Honda from _Fruits Basket_? She _tried_ to be, but that wasn't her. She wanted to be grateful for what she had and happy with the little things she had. She wanted to refuse big presents like Tohru, even if they were essential. But she couldn't. Tohru was the goddess of poverty. She was happy with the small things and was grateful for the even smaller things.

Story wanted to be like her. But, she couldn't refuse a house. She couldn't refuse a meal. She couldn't refuse new clothes. She couldn't refuse a new school. She was selfish to except them. She had limits when it came to chores. Whenever she finished a rather large one, she would collapse and want to pass out, but she pushed herself to move to the next one. Tohru was so lucky she could move about and do chores from morning to night.

Story was feeling jealousy for the fictional character.

She pushed herself to her feet and made her way out of the bedroom that she and Towa-chan shared. She made sure that she was okay to leave before she opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Story!" Emiko gasped. "You look _gorgeous_ in that dress! I'm so happy you decided to wear it! It's beautiful on you!" Emiko circled the girl as she raven-haired teen blushed heavily. She hid her green eyes behind her long lashes and bangs. "Your pale skin contrasts with the white dress marvelously. You're hair going down your back is beautiful. Oh, wait!" Emiko picked up something from the table. "You forgot your earrings." Emiko put feathered earrings that matched Story's necklace on the girl. The elder's eyes were shining with happiness in disbelief while the younger looked very confused. Her "pale skin" was flushing red from Emiko's reaction.

"Yeah… thanks Niwa-chan."

Emiko giggled and held a finger to Story's face as if she knew something the teen didn't. "I hope the boy you like finally notices you, Story-chan! You look especially cute today. I don't know who _wouldn't_ notice you."

Story shook some hair in front of her face to hide her blush that was growing deeper. Story heard footsteps behind her and rushed to the kitchen to make some quick toast for herself before school.

"Dai-san, do you want some toast? I'm making some."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Daisuke said as he sat on the couch. Story was grateful that Emiko's attention swiftly changed to Daisuke. She was fussing over his outfit and told him to bring a white ribbon. Story heard Daisuke grumble something about having a ribbon already. Story sighed and popped four pieces into the toaster.

Story spread some marmalade on two pieces of toast and butter on the other two. She gave the two with marmalade to Daisuke. "Here, Dai-san."

"Stop calling me 'Dai-san.'" Daisuke grumbled as he accepted the toast. "You've been living with us for—what?—five months now? Almost half a year. C'mon, call us by our names, forget the honorifics." Daisuke looked at her with those big red eyes that made her melt with every passing glace. She bit her lip as the other two Niwas stared at her for a response.

"I'll consider it." She said finally.

"What is there to consider, Story? We use your name 'Story.' We don't call you 'Shindo-chan,' unless, you'd prefer that." Daiki said with that wizened voice of his that sounded wise.

"N-No! Story's just fine. I-It's just… I don't want to seem rude." Story said defensively. "After all, you've done so much for me."

"Don't worry about it." Kosuke said as he entered the room. His hair was tussled from sleep and his eyes were bleary, but he had that warm, fatherly smile across his lips that reminded Story so much of her father's.

She missed her old man. He was kind and loving to her. He taught her everything there was to know about the world—the good and the bad. They went through a lot of rough times, but they always managed to get through in the end. That is, until he died.

She resented him for a small while after she found out about Twilight. He never mentioned the other half. Maybe he was waiting for her to get older to tell her, but that never happened.

She shook the thoughts of her father out of her head and beamed at the family. "Thank you."

She left the plate and ran for the door. She had the toast in her mouth as she put on the white shoes that Emiko gave her. They were flats that had sparkled on them. They were… unique. Emiko bought them online from America. She said the store where they originally came from was "Claire's" and the name rung a bell in Story's mind.

Story pushed the thought out of her head as she took the toast from her mouth and called over her shoulder, "Dai-san! We're gonna be late!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" he called. "You go ahead."

Story rolled her eyes and shoved the toast into her mouth. That poor boy….

- -

Story sat through the assembly, like Valentine's Day, and listened to the events that were happening. She crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. Risa, who sat next to her, nudged her and told her she was going to wrinkle her dress. Story blew a raspberry and Risa scowled. She whispered to Story how unlady-like she was being after she dressed up so nice. Story said she had no choice and explained the evening before. Risa rolled her eyes and looked to the front.

On the other side of Risa was her friend, Ritsuko. She was a nice girl, but she followed trends way to much. Just like Risa. Story sighed and sunk even further in her seat as she was surrounded by trend-following, pretty girls who all had boyfriends who were utterly gorgeous. Except for Ritsuko—Ritsuko and Takeshi somehow managed to get together. She didn't know how that happened.

Risa's other friend, Mimiru, had a cute guy that was Daisuke's friend, Masahiro. Masahiro was the one in charge of controlling Takeshi. She met the boy one night when Daisuke had a sleepover that was insisted on by Takeshi. Masahiro did a poor job of keeping the dog on his leash. Story told him so when she caught him peeping on her in the shower.

Lucky for the bastard, he and Ritsuko hadn't gotten together yet or else that boy would have been in deep shit.

Damn pretty girls. Damn trend-followers. Damn how nice they were to her.

After the assembly, Story stood up and stretched. "Thank GOD that's over." Story said easily. She beamed at Risa, Mimiru, and Ritsuko. "I'm gonna jet. See you girls at the next event! I'm gonna hide while boys give out candy and ribbons and such." She already spotted ten boxes with the name "Shindo-chan" or "Story-san" written on them. Story wasn't a popular name in Japan. So, she was ready to bolt at the first box with her name on it. Now she had to run because of ten boxes.

First event: Present giving.

One and only strategy for Story: Run.

The girl squeezed through the crowd and made a mad dash for the stairs. Damn, they were blocked by teachers. She bit her lip. Roof wasn't the way to go. She felt a hand grab her upper arm and she looked at the source of the offender. She let her guard down when she saw the red-head boy smiling at her. "Need a place to hide?"

Story nodded gratefully. _"Yes!"_ she breathed as the crowd was beginning to make her claustrophobic.

Daisuke pulled her free from the crowd and towards the front door. Story's eyes popped as he pulled her through the double doors and began to sprint. Story followed, stumbling along in his wake.

"Dai-san, we have to go back! It's a school day! What the_ hell_ are you thinking?!"

He shrugged and beamed. "Dunno, just run."

The two ran for a long while before the both of them rested at a park. Daisuke sat Story down on a bench after brushing off some snow. The boy flopped right next to her.

"Wow, what a rush!" he breathed a laugh. "I haven't done this in a while."

"What, _skip_?! You haven't _skipped school_ in a while? Dai-san, what the hell are you thinking?!" she repeated. She wanted an answer. "What if we get into trouble?"

"We won't. Everyone's too busy with the events to notice. Trust me." Daisuke finally caught his breath as he looked at her. Story saw something behind those bright red eyes that she had never seen before. "Plus… I wanted to get you alone. I saw, like, fifty candies with your name on them."

"I don't really care for white chocolate…." Story mumbled, lost in Daisuke's deep eyes. They were such an unnatural color, like Satoshi's hair. There was no way that boy actually had blue hair. _Well, I guess there is,_ Story resigned.

"I didn't think so." Daisuke leaned away from Story and looked up at the sky through the dead branches of the cherry blossom trees. Story had a feeling he was sitting like this, in the same place. She had a feeling he was reminiscing. "Do you remember Valentine's Day? Just before you left me on the roof alone?"

Story flushed deeply. She hid her face in her hands as the conversation she dreaded most had just begun. "Yeah, last month."

"Well… after you left, do you know what happened?" Story shook her head frantically, refusing to look at him.

"Obviously you didn't throw yourself off the roof, so I can rule that out." Daisuke laughed. It was charming, as if he was waiting for her to make a comment like that,

"No, I didn't throw myself off the roof. Actually, I became Dark."

"Yeah, what about the creep?"

"You know what that means when I become Dark, right?" Story looked at him, racking her memory for the answer. Then is dawned on her.

"When you feel an emotion that is strong, like love. Love protects you from Dark's magic."

Daisuke nodded, "That's right." Daisuke's hand darted to his pocket and he pulled out a white ribbon.

"Daisuki desu, Story-chan."

Story stared at the red-head, dumbfounded. He smiled carefully and held up the white ribbon with a quirked head. He stood up, went around the bench, and tied it in her hair. Story shivered as he moved his cold hand under her long hair with the ribbon. She stiffened as he adjusted it to fit her. She closed her eyes tightly as he tied to bow.

"Daisuke…." She breathed. She felt his presence next to her as he leaned over the bench to look at her face.

"See? Isn't that better?" Daisuke asked her. "It's easier than 'Dai-san,' am I right?" Story nodded, struck. She looked at him to see that wide, carefree grin. His face softened, as did hers.

They moved in closer, filling the gap between their lips.


	28. Red Suspicions

**Because the last one was long, this one is short… blah. It's where I want it to be. Last Chapter: **2,872 **words. This chapter: **756 **words.**

_Broken Angels_

Red Suspicions

Daisuke moved in closer to Story, bringing their lips closer… making the space between them smaller and smaller with each passing millisecond. Daisuke stopped just as he felt her hot breath on his cool lips. It happened again.

A searing pain shot through him, making him clutch the wooden bench for support. He began to shake.

Why here? Why now?

He cursed as he pulled away and held his center, trying to keep it together, trying to keep it from falling apart.

"D-Daisuke?" Story asked. Daisuke stepped away, groaning in pain. He dropped to his knee and held the back of the bench, trying to push the pain down, trying to suppress it.

"No!" he gasped. "Not now…." He grunted and lowered his head. He struggled for breath as the pain worsened. He collapsed to the ground and yelled out in pain. He felt soft hands touching him, trying to comfort him, but he couldn't tell whose they were. He heard his name distantly, but he couldn't call back to them. He clutched fabric and screamed in pain.

The hands became arms that held him close to a warm body. He trembled into it as the distant voice hushed him.

He opened his eyes and saw white. He looked towards the sky, his vision shaking, and looked at Story. He smiled at her, trying to stay conscious. He touched her cheek and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was home. He groaned and rolled over only to land on the floor. He barked out in surprise and looked around. He was in his living room… on the floor… next to the sofa.

When did he get here?

Daisuke grumbled and held his head. The headache he somehow sustained was killing him.

"Dark, what happened?" Daisuke asked.

"_Search me."_

"Did you feel it too?" Daisuke said as he got to his knees. In his head, he saw Dark nodding. Daisuke groaned. "How am I going to stop this? And how did I get home?"

"I called your parents." Daisuke whirled around and automatically regretted it. He felt a wave of dizziness slap him in the face. Story leaned against the doorway, looking at her blue slippers. "I didn't know what else to do…. I was scared, Daisuke. When I saw Dark, I knew I couldn't call the hospital, so I took your cell phone and called your parents. They came right away and…" She stared shaking. "But by the time they arrived, Dark was already gone and you were cold and I thought you were dead."

Daisuke stood up and swayed, trying to gain control and balance. Story rushed to him and helped him sit down. Daisuke wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and nuzzled into the crook of her neck for his own comfort.

"Sorry, Story." Daisuke thought for a moment before asking, "How did you see Dark? Did I turn into him?"

He felt her shake her head slightly. Daisuke closed his eyes as Story explained. "It was more like he was a ghost… he was like your mirror… it was strange. I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to; I know what you're talking about." Daisuke assured. He sighed and breathed in her scent. She smelled of pine trees. There were no pine trees in the park they were in. That must be her natural scent. It was a wonderful scent.

"Daisuke… this happened before, didn't it? What's happening to you?" Story's voice was cracking.

"I dunno," he said truthfully. "Yeah, this happened many times before… I don't even know what happened."

"_I have a theory,"_ a voice rang in Daisuke's head. It wasn't Dark's voice. Daisuke sat up and looked at Story.

"Twilight has a theory," Story translated.

"I heard," Daisuke said stiffly. "Go on."

He heard Twilight. He heard a being that was in someone else's body. He was used to Dark's being, but Twilight wasn't supposed to do that. He wasn't supposed to hear her or feel her or anything. What was going on?

"_He might be the Red Angel."_

"I'm not, I can't be…."

Story looked at Daisuke, confused. "Was Dark thinking the same thing?"

Daisuke shook his head and whispered, "I hear Twilight."


End file.
